Gunslinger Girl
by mairavelia
Summary: Chapter 5 : Still Alive?. Sorry, I'm stuck on summary. AU, OOC, RnR? Maafkan kelamaan update-tan saya.
1. Chapter 1

"**Naruto"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Gunslinger Girl"**

**Present by : Maira 'milly' Kanzaki a.k.a Mai-chan**

**Inspired : "Gunslinger Girl" by Yu Aida**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**WARNING : OOC –dikit-, AU , Shounen-ai (sementara)**

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Summary : "Dia yang jadi bodyguard baruku? Tou-san pasti bercanda. Tingginya saja kira-kira hanya mencapai hidungku."**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 : New Mission**

Sabtu siang yang tenang di pertengahan musim panas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk orang-orang mengistirahatkan badannya dirumah dengan alasan 'hari libur' atau 'diluar sangat panas'. Namun kata 'libur' adalah kata tabu di lingkungan "Namikaze's Quarantine and Military Exercises" atau biasa disebut Namikaze's Millitary . Dimana semua penghuninya sangat jarang berkata libur, dan jauh dari kata tenang.

BUAGH!

CREK. DOR..DOR..DOR

DHUAAARR!

"FOKUS!"

"LARI! LARI!"

"Hosh..hosh"

"Push Up seratus kali karena kelalaianmu!"

CTAAARR

"ARRGGHH!"

Suara-suara macam itulah yang setiap hari terdengar di Namikaze's Millitary. Penghuninya bahkan sudah 'akrab' dengan suara-suara tersebut.

Ya. Sesuai namanya. NM (Namikaze's Millitary) adalah tempat latihan yang berhubungan dengan militer, senjata, pertahanan dan kekuatan. Pelatihan utama disini adalah latihan semi-militer dan militer, material arts, dan latihan tembak. Tentara ANBU (anggap ANBU semacam TNI) terbaik 80% lulusan dari sini. Bahkan tak sedikit lulusan NM menjadi bodyguard andalan Kage (gelar pemimpin Negara) dan orang-orang penting di lima negara Hi karena keakuratan menembak mereka dan ketanggapan mereka terhadap musuh. Ruang latihan indoor di NM juga kedap suara yang memungkinkan berbagai suara yang ditimbulkan tidak akan terdengar dari luar.

Orang-orang yang dilatih di Namikaze's Millitary adalah orang-orang yang berlatih sejak mereka berumur 6 tahun. Selain latihan militer, disini juga diterapkan home schooling khusus para murid NM. Agar mereka tidak tertinggal pengetahuan luar.

Murid-murid di NM terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. 11 tahun cukup untuk membuat para murid menjadi jenius dan sangat kuat. Lulusan NM selalu menjadi polisi, tentara ANBU, ahli bela diri, bahkan bodyguard yang tentunya berkualitas.

NM sangat populer di berbagai kalangan karena lulusan mereka sangat ahli dalam memakai berbagai jenis senjata. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Maka tak heran, memiliki bodyguard wanita berumur 17-19 tahun sangat trend di kalangan pejabat negara. 'Kapan lagi kita melihat wanita muda cantik nan seksi yang ahli memainkan senjata dan selalu mendampingi kami setiap saat?' mungkin begitulah pemikiran beberapa orang.

Sistem pembayaran sekolah di NM pun sangat praktis. Para siswa yang telah lulus dan bekerja hanya menyerahkan semua gaji pertama, kedua dan ketiga mereka ke NM. Dan setelah itu tidak ada pembayaran lagi. Mengingat mereka bekerja untuk kalangan atas, maka jumlah tiga kali gaji mereka yang pertama tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Praktis bukan?

Namun sistem pengajar disini sangatlah keras dan mendidik. Untuk home schooling, mereka punya hari libur Jum'at sampai Minggu. Namun untuk latihan militer, material arts, dan latihan tembak tidak ada kata libur. Maka tak heran, banyak orang yang gugur di sekolah ini jika mereka tidak kuat dengan sistem pengajaran disini yang terkenal 'keras'.

Pemilik NM ini adalah keluarga Namikaze turun temurun. Keluarga ini terkenal dengan kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi dan semua anggota keluarga minimal sudah sabuk hitam ketika mereka berumur 17 tahun. Baik laki-laki dan perempuan.

Kini, NM telah di jalankan oleh Namikaze generasi ke empat. Yang menjadi 'pewaris tahta' NM mendapat gelar Master dan nama julukkan. Seperti generasi ke empat ini, beliau biasa di panggil 'Yellow Flash Master'. Yang menjadi Master tentunya orang terkuat. Dia juga yang menentukkan peraturan 'latihan setiap hari'.

Dan seperti hari ini, di stand tembak, terdapat sepuluh orang yang memegang pistol Barreta **(1) **dan menembak pada papan sasaran yang berbentuk menyerupai manusia (maaf, saya gak tau namanya). Lengkap dengan kacamata google dan penutup telinga yang telah menjadi bagian 'seragam' mereka. Di lain sisi, terlihat dua orang pengawas sekaligus pelatih sepuluh orang tersebut.

"Barreta telah teruji keakuratannya untuk menembak sasaran. Sangat kelewatan jika kalian tidak dapat menembak titik target. Yang kalian lakukan hanya fokus! Maka tidak akan meleset" teriak sang pelatih yang mempunyai beberapa garis luka di wajahnya. Morino Ibiki memang terkenal keras dalam mendidik.

"Bodoh! Jangan pernah lengah dalam menembak! Lihat ke sasaran! Atau kau yang mati!" teriak pelatih yang satu lagi yang notabene adalah perempuan 'keji' dalam melatih. 'Cantik dan Kejam', julukan yang pantas untuk Metarashi Anko.

Setelah latihan berlangsung selama dua jam, mereka –sepuluh orang tersebut- di izinkan istirahat oleh Ibiki.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat sedang duduk di sudut stand tembak dengan minuman isotonik di tangannya. Dia adalah salah satu dari sepuluh orang yang latihan tembak. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding dan menutup mata birunya, kelelahan. Sampai sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"Naruto-sama" panggil seseorang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto menengok. Ia mendapati Iruka –orang yang memanggilnya tadi- berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Iruka-san?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Master memanggil Anda keruangannya sekarang juga, Naruto-sama" jelas Iruka.

"Hm, baiklah"

**-GunsLinger GirL-**

'Mau apalagi Master tua itu? Apa tidak cukup dia menyiksaku setiap hari?' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Ia sedang berjalan keruang sang Master. Akhirnya berhentilah Naruto di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu besi dengan plang "Master Namikaze" . Naruto memencet bel yang ada dipintu, tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara dari intercom.

"Password?"

"Focus on the target, and win a succes"

"Silahkan masuk"

Pintu besi itu terbuka. Sistem terbukanya seperti lift. Masuklah Naruto kedalam ruangan yang bergaya modern-klasik yang begitu rapi. Disekeliling ruangan terdapat banyak pemuda-pemudi yang sebaya dengannya, 17 tahun. Pemuda-pemudi ini adalah bodyguard pribadi sang Master 'Yellow Flash'.

Naruto berjalan menuju kursi kebesaran sang master yang duduk membelakangi dirinya, "Ada apa memanggil saya, Master?"

Sang Master memutar kursinya, dan berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto, anak murid sekaligus anak kandungnya. Ia memakai kemeja putih berdasi merah. Memakai jas dan celana panjang yang berwarna sama, yaitu hitam. Lengkap dengan jubah 'kebesaran' sang Master, berwarna putih dengan hiasan api di bagian bawahnya. Tak ketinggalan lambang spiral di bagian tengah di belakang jubah. Lambang spiral api adalah lambang Namikaze's Millitary. Panjang jubahnya sampai lutut. Tangannya bertumpu dimeja. Meja tempat tumpuan tangannya terdapat tulisan "Yellow Flash Master".

"Duduklah", perintah sang Master.

Naruto pun duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Master, sekaligus Ayahnya, "Ada apa, Minato-sama?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku punya misi untukmu" balas sang Master dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

**-GunsLinger GirL-**

Mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam memasuki kawasan rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, turunlah seorang pemuda yang kelewat tampan. Mata hitamnya tajam menusuk. Rambutnya biru donker-nya berdiri melawan gravitasi. Ia melangkah masuk rumahnya. Biasanya para maid datang menyambutnya, namun kini yang menyambutnya adalah sang kakak yan sama sekali tak ia tak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Darimana saja, Sasuke?" tanya sang kakak yang duduk d sofa sambil membaca koran.

"Tentu saja kuliah" jawab pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Kau tau 'kan, kalau kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa pengawalan?" jelas Itachi, sang kakak.

"Aniki, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Tapi diluar sangat berbahaya. Kau tau sendiri kalau saingan Uchiha Corp sangat banyak. Mereka tak segan-segan membahayakan dirimu kalau kau tak di kawal".

"Persetan dengan Uchiha!" teriak sang adik. Lalu ia segera berlari ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Tuan Muda Sasuke!" teriak sang kakak dari bawah.

**-GunsLinger GirL-**

"Klien kita kali ini adalah Tuan Muda Uchiha, calon penerus perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp. Pribadi yang pendiam, tidak suka keramaian, dingin" jelas Minato.

"Laki-laki?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Naruto menunduk, "Entahlah, aku tidak siap dengan kondisi fisikku..."

"KAU HARUS SIAP, TUAN MUDA!" teriak Minato sambil menggebrak meja. Salah satu bodyguardnya, Shino –umur 17 tahun- berusaha menenangkan sang Master. Naruto menunduk semakin dalam. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Ingat! Kau itu kuat, kau adalah** laki-laki **'kan, Namikaze Naruto?" lanjut Minato dengan penekanan kata 'laki-laki'.

"Aku..."

"Angkat kepalamu saat bicara!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Dua sapphire bertemu, seakan menantang satu sama lain. Dua sapphire yang berkilat tajam, menahan semua emosi yang tertahan di jiwa mereka. Keheningan tercipta lama disana.

"Aku siap, Master. Jadi kapan aku mulai bekerja?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

Sang Master sekaligus pemilik 'Namikaze Millitary' tersenyum tipis, "Besok kita akan bertemu klien. Senin kau mulai bekerja. Sekarang kembali ke ruanganmu dan persiapkan segala yang kau butuhkan" suruhnya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, Master" kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Naruto"

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia menoleh, "Ada apa, Master?"

Sang Master terdiam sejenak. Sorot matanya berubah jadi sedih, "Jangan kecewakan Tou-san dan Nii-san mu. Kau tentu tidak mau membuat Nii-san mu kecewa kan? Dan jadilah bodyguard yang baik, anggap saja pekerjaan ini sebagai penebusan 'hutang' mu padaku. Bila kau gagal lagi, jangan pernah muncul dari hadapanku" lanjutnya. Sorot mata sang Yellow Flash berubah menjadi benci. Seakan tak ragu membunuh anaknya sendiri.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan sang Ayah, namun ia dapat mengendalikkan perasaannya lagi, "Baiklah, Tou-san. Aku akan berusaha" lanjutnya dengan suara yang nyaris tergetar.

"Satu lagi. Suruh kelima anak buahmu untuk membantumu menjalankan misi ini" lanjut Minato

Naruto terdiam di ambang pintu. Dia menengok ke belakang, "Aku mengerti. Master. Dan satu lagi, mereka bukan anak buahku. Mereka **sahabat-sahabatku**, Master" kata Naruto dengan nada menusuk, sampai akhirnya ia meningalkan ruangan sang Master

**-Naruto, Gunslinger Girl-**

"Aku sudah menyewa enam orang untuk pengawalanmu. Besok kita temui mereka" jelas sang Tuan Besar Uchiha pada anak bungsunya.

"Hn, maaf saja, aku tidak butuh" jawab Sasuke asal sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang kerja Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Maaf sekali Tuan Muda Uchiha, kali ini keputusanku **mutlak**" jelas Fugaku.

Sasuke menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan benci, tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih

"Persetan. Gara-gara para bodyguard brengsek itu, aku tidak mempunyai teman. Mereka semua menjauh karena takut pada bodyguard pilihanmu. Aku **menyesal **dilahirkan di keluarga ini!" kata Sasuke setengah berteriak, menahan amarah. Ia siap akan di 'siksa' ayahnya lagi lantaran berkata kasar. Ia tidak peduli! Sakit 'siksaan' ayahnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Kau bisa tenang. Karena mulai hari Senin besok, kau pasti punya teman tanpa mereka takut dengan bodyguard barumu" jelas Fugaku santai.

Mata Onyx Sasuke agak terbelalak. Ayahnya tidak marah? Apa yang di rencanakan Ayahnya? Namun sayang, otak Sasuke yang jenius kini seakan tak berguna.

**MairaKanzaki**

Lima orang –empat pemuda dan satu gadis- berumur 17 tahun, salah satu pemuda berumur 18 tahun. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Para pemuda memakai kemeja putih berdasi merah, dengan jas dan celana bahan berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel hitam. Sang gadis memakai pakaian yang sama, namun bawahannya memakai rok remple hitam sepuluh senti di atas lutut lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel dan kaus kaki hitam yang hampir mencapai lutut.

"Tidak biasanya 'dia' memanggil kita" ucap pemuda tampan berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau benar, Kiba. Ck, mendokusei~, aku baru saja mau tidur, malah di ganggu" gerutu pemuda berambut seperti nanas, wajahnya yang tampan tertutupi dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"Hei, jangan gitu Shika! Siapa tau 'dia' punya masalah yang rumit, makanya 'dia' memanggil kita" sahut sang gadis cantik berambut coklat di cepol dua.

"Aku setuju sama Tenten. Perasaanku tidak enak" lanjut pemuda yang berwajah datar, dengan hiasan eyeliner hitam di sekitar matanya, kesan gothic yang di timbulkannya tidak menutupi kesan tampannya, rambutnya merah darah dengan tato di jidatnya.

"Waow, Gaara cemas pada 'dia' ya? Otouto ku sudah mengenal cinta rupanya" goda pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan, tampangnya paling imut di antara mereka, mengingat usianya yang paling tua.

"Aku masih normal, Sasori-nii. N-O-R-M-A-L"

"Cieee~~"

"Diam!"

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Tenten hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat dua sepupu tersebut.

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Kita sudah sampai di di ruangan'nya'. Bersikap profesional" tegur Shikamaru, mukanya mendadak serius.

Keempat rekannya mendadak diam. Karena sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka, mereka tidak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di ruangan'nya'. Kiba maju dan mengetok pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

Kiba memutar kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka berlima memasuki ruangan bernuansa biru gelap. Bau khas citrus yang menenangkan menyeruak. Disana telah duduk seseorang yang memanggil mereka. 'Dia' duduk membelakangi mereka sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Shikamaru.

Orang itu memutar kursinya. Rambut pirang dan kemejanya terlihat berantakan. Mata birunya terlihat suram. Mukanya terlihat lelah.

"Duduklah" perintahnya.

Kelima orang tersebut duduk di kursi yang sofa berwarna merah yang telah di sediakan. Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sasori –yang lebih tua dari mereka- memecah kesunyian.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau memanggil kami, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak karena dari tadi dia sedang melamun.

"Ehm, aku punya misi untuk kalian berlima" jawab Naruto

Mereka –minus Sasori- sedikit terkejut mendapat pernyataan Naruto. Terang saja, mereka belum pernah mendapat misi sebelumnya. Kecuali Sasori yang sudah menjalankan dua misi sebagai bodyguard sementara untuk pejabat dan direktur.

"Misi apa itu?" tanya Kiba dengan semangat, matanya berbinar-binar

"Menjadi bodyguard untuk Tuan Muda Uchiha"

"U-Uchiha katamu?" seru Tenten

"Hm, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto

"Emmhh.. yah. Aku sering membaca koran, kalo tidak salah ada sebuah nama perusahaan 'Uchiha Corp', salah satu perusahaan sukses di lima negara besar" jelas Tenten.

"Menarik, jadi klien kita 'orang penting' , benar 'kan?" tanya Gaara

"Begitulah" jawab Naruto, "kalian siap?"

"Ya" jawab mereka serempak.

Mendengar pernyataan mereka, Naruto mengehela nafas. Tatapannya menuju bingkai foto yang ada di meja kerjanya. Foto mereka berenam. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka berumur 10 tahun (Sasori 11 tahun), saat ulang tahunnya. Wajah mereka belepotan krim kue dan ekspresi mereka ceria sekali.

"Naruto" panggil Shikamaru

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ya?"

"Jujurlah, apa kau sendiri siap dengan misi kita kali ini?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Memang susah menyembunyikan perasaannya di hadapan pemuda Nara yang kelewat jenius ini, "Sejujurnya, tidak" jawabnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Aku tidak yakin dengan 'kondisi fisik'ku ini" jawab Naruto pelan, ada sedikit kesedihan di suara dinginnya.

Kelima temannya saling berpandangan. Mereka sangat mengerti dengan 'kondisi fisik' seorang Naruto

Tenten mengelus bahu Naruto dengan lembut, "Kau tak perlu cemas, Naruto. Kami akan membantumu semaksimal mungkin" hiburnya

Sinar mata Naruto agak melembut, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, benar 'kan teman-teman?" tanya Tenten pada Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasori. Mereka berempat mengangguk, bahkan Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian" kata Naruto dengan intonasi datar, namun tulus.

"No problem. Sahabat harus saling membantu 'kan?" kata Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk lima orang sahabatnya, dan mereka membalas pelukkan Naruto.

**-GunsLinger GirL-**

Mobil Toyota Fortuner hitam baru saja terparkir manis di halaman depan sebuah cafe. Keluarlah dua orang bertampang stoic, bermata hitam dan tampan. Mereka adalah Ayah-Anak Uchiha. Hari ini, Fugaku Uchiha mengajak anaknya, Sasuke Uchiha untuk bertemu 'seseorang'

**Sasuke POV**

'Kenapa Tousan mengajakku kesini?' Seingatku, hari ini Tousan akan mengenalkan bodyguard baruku. Dasar aneh, mau ketemu calon bodyguard saja sampai ke cafe sebagus ini' gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku mengikuti Tousan masuk ke dalam cafe. Aku tak menghiraukan tatapan nakal gadis-gadis pengunjung cafe.

"Cih! Dasar genit" umpatku

Aku terus melangkah memasuki cafe, mengikuti Tousan ke 'Private Room'. Ya, cafe ini mempunyai semacam ruang 'pribadi' khusus untuk orang-orang yang ingin meeting rahasia. Minimal, 'Private Room' di booking 3 hari sebelum hari H.

Tousan memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya adalah ruang ber AC dengan dinding berwarna krem dan hiasan tanaman pakis di sudut ruangan. Di hadapanku, terdapat meja panjang dari tempatku berdiri –di dekat ambang pintu- sampai ke mentok ke dinding pojok. Ada pula kursi di sepanjang meja.

Dan di salah satu kursi, terdapat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut kuning terang dengan mata biru langit yang menusuk. Ia di temani dua orang pria dan seorang wanita yang memakai jas, sepertinya mereka bodyguardnya. Hanya melihatnya saja, aku tau kalau orang ini mempunyai wibawa yang kuat. Ia memakai setelan jas yang rapi yang di lapisi jubah putih panjang dengan hiasan spiral api di tengah bagian belakangnya.

S-spiral api?

Aku tersentak. Lambang spiral api seperti itu hanya satu yang punya, yaitu sekolah militer Namikaze. Dari info yang pernah ku baca dan ku dengar, orang-orang yang berada di bawah bimbingan Namikaze's Millitary adalah orang-orang yang tidak di ragukan lagi kehebatannya. Aku tau, Tousan selalu mencari orang yang kuat untuk menjadikannya bodyguard. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Tousan sampai menyewa orang-orang Namikaze's Millitary.

**Normal POV**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Namikaze-san" sesal Fugaku.

"Tidak masalah, Uchiha-san. Silahkan duduk" ujar sang Namikaze sambil tersenyum, senyum bisnis.

Fugaku dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Namikaze senior itu. Sasuke, walau benci harus berbasa-basi tapi ia tidak ingin di cap 'tidak sopan'

"Konnichiwa, saya Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Ah, ya. Saya Minato Namikaze, pemilik Namikaze's Millitary. Salam kenal Sasuke-san" katanya sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Konnichiwa Fugaku-sama dan Sasuke-sama. Saya Aburame Shino, bodyguard pribadi Namikaze-sama" kata seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Minato sambil membungkuk a la Jepang.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, Fugaku-sama dan Sasuke-sama. Mulai hari ini, saya di tugaskan untuk menjadi bodyguard pribadi Anda, Fugaku-sama" kata seseorang yang satu lagi sambil membungkuk a la Jepang.

"Saya Rin. Saya sama seperti Kakashi, mulai hari ini saya menjadi bodyguard Anda, Fugaku-sama" kata wanita cantik tersebut sambil membungkuk

"Hn. Jadi mereka ini bodyguard untukku, Namikaze-san?" tanya Fugaku.

"Betul sekali, Uchiha-san. Kakashi berumur 24 tahun. Ahli menembak dan selalu tepat sasaran. Berpengalaman selama 10 tahun menjadi bodyguard. Misi pertama menjadi ninja sewaan Sandaime (Pemimpin Negara) ketika ia berumur 14 tahun" jelas Minato

"Hn, jadi dia jenius?"

"Benar sekali"

"Kau yakin bisa melindungiku?" tanya Fugaku pada Kakashi.

"Dengan taruhan nyawa saya, Tuan" jawab Kakashi mantap.

"Kau di terima bekerja mulai detik ini, Kakashi"

"Ha'i, Fugaku-sama" Kakashi membungkukkan badannya.

"Dan ini Rin, 23 tahun. Meski wanita, dia sudah sabuk hitam dan pandai bermain katana. Dapat membunuh lima orang dalam satu kali tebas. Berpengalaman lima tahun. Misi pertama ketika berumur 18 tahun. Tidak pernah gagal dalam misi dan pintar membaca situasi serta mendeteksi musuh" jelas Minato.

"Kau di terima" kata Fugaku.

"Arigato, Fugaku-sama" jawab Rin

**Sasuke POV**

Ternyata Tousan pun mempekerjakan bodyguard untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang yang bernama Kakashi ini sangat aneh. Rambutnya berwarna silver mencuat ke atas, dan wajahnya di tutupi masker hitam. Dia selalu tersenyum kepada Tousan, tapi aku bsa merasakan aura yang kuat dari Kakashi ini.

Dan wanita yang bernama Rin. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang dan sekilas ia hanyalah wanita cantik yang biasa saja. Perempuan jadi bodyguard? Yang benar saja! Ternyata Namikaze's Millitary tidak main-main dalam mendidik, walaupun muridnya perempuan.

Jadi, mana bodyguard untukku?

"Namikaze-san, mana bodyguard untukku?" tanyaku.

"Ah, benar juga. Shino, panggilkan mereka!" perintah Minato pada bodyguardnya.

"Ha'i" jawab Shino. Ia menghadap pintu samping dan tangannya tiba-tiba bertepuk tiga kali.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Pintu samping itu terbuka. Munculah lima orang dari balik pintu tersebut. Semuanya memakai setelan jas dan jubah yang sama seperti Minato-san. Lima orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Perempuan?

Jangan bilang kalau bodyguardku seorang perempuan. Hell no! Aku benci perempuan berisik!

Enam orang itu berhenti di salah satu sisi meja, menghadap kami. Aku tertegun melihat mereka. Mereka masih sangat muda. Inikah calon bodyguardku? Aku berani bertaruh, umur mereka bahkan lebih muda dariku-aku berumur 20 tahun-. Selama hidupku, bodyguard yang menjagaku pasti pria kekar, memakai baju serba hitam dan bertampang sangar. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mau punya bodyguard, karena teman-temanku selalu takut pada bodyguardku. Tapi, sekarang sepertinya beda.

"Nah, Sasuke-san, mereka ini adalah bodyguard baru mu" jelas Minato, "Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perintahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat dengan tato di pipinya maju ke hadapanku.

"Saya Inuzuka Kiba" katanya sambil membungkuk

Rekannya yang berambut seperti nanas juga memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Nara Shikamaru, Sasuke-sama dan Fugaku-sama"

Dua orang yang berambut merah pun memperkenalkan diri mereka

"Nama saya Akasuna no Sasori, dan ini Sabaku no Gaara" jelas pemuda bernama Sasori.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke-sama dan Fugaku-sama" lanjut pemuda yang bernama Gaara.

Dan yang terakhir, si gadis berambut coklat.

"Namaku Tenten. Senang berjumpa dengan Anda" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yeah, manis. Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" jawabku singkat. Aku memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Tampang mereka masih sangat muda. Seperti remaja labil pada siapa sangka kalau mereka semua adalah 'orang berbahaya'?

"Biar ku perkenalkan mereka. Inuzuka Kiba, 17 tahun. Mempunyai penciuman yang melebihi anjing pelacak. Hantaman dan pukulannya sangat mematikan, ahli menyamar dan humoris.

Nara Shikamaru, 17 tahun. Sangat cerdik dan mampu mengelabui penjahat, pandai menyusun strategi yang selalu 90% berhasil, sigap dan cekatan.

Akasuna no Sasori, 18 tahun. Sangat ahli bermain pedang dan sejenisnya, berpengalaman menjadi bodyguard untuk pejabat dan direktur, selalu berfikir matang, tidak gegabah dan murah senyum.

Sabaku no Gaara, 17 tahun. Pendiam dan sedikit misterius, tembakan selalu tepat sasaran, memakai sabuk hitam ketika berumur 13 tahun dan pintar 'menyusup'.

Terakhir, Tenten, 17 tahun. Tomboy dan kekuatannya sebanding dengan tiga laki-laki dewasa, menguasai taekwondo dan wushu" jelas Minato.

Hm, sesuai dugaanku. Umur mereka bahkan lebih muda dariku, aku berumur 20 tahun. Yeah, mereka berlima tidak pantas di remehkan.

Berlima?

Aku menaikkan alis.

"Minato-san, kau bilang akan memperkerjakan enam bodyguard untukku?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau benar. Masih kurang satu. Shino! Panggilkan si Kitsune" perintah Minato.

"Ha'i"persisi seperti yang tadi di lakukan sebelumnya, Shino menepukkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat. Dan pintu samping 'Private Room' itu terbuka.

Muncullah seorang pemuda yang di panggil 'Kitsune'. Ia memakai setelan jas seperti lima orang temannya, namun perbedaanya, ia memakai jubah orange panjang dengan hiasan api hitam di bawahnya lengkap dengan lambang spiral khas Namikaze.

Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapanku. Rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah, matanya biru langit, kulitnya kecoklatan dan ada seperti tandalahir berupa tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya yang berjumlah masing-masing tiga.

Dia mirip Minato-san.

Atau mungkin dia anaknya?

Jujur, aku sendiri tidak bingung apakah dia wanita atau pria. Karena wajahnya terlalu 'cantik' dan 'manis' untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tubuhnya pun lebih pendek dari teman-teman pria-nya.

Tadi, kubilang apa?

Cantik dan manis?

Aku sudah gila rupanya!

"Konnichiwa, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku, Uchiha-sama"

Suaranya merusak lamunanku. Bahkan suaranya saja seperti anak kecil, walaupun terkesan dingin dan datar.

"Hn" jawabku.

"Nah, Sasuke-san. Perkenalkan ini Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah anak laki-lakiku. Dia adalah leader daripada calon-calon bodyguardmu. Umurnya 17 tahun, ahli menembak menggunakan pistol jenis apapun, pandai melacak bahaya, ahli menggunakan katana, sabuk hitam dan yang terpenting, dia yang paling kuat di antara lima orang rekannya ini." Jelas Minato.

'Dia yang jadi bodyguard baruku? Tou-san pasti bercanda. Tingginya saja kira-kira hanya mencapai hidungku.' batinku

Aku tidak tau, apakah Minato-san memuji pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini, hanya karena statusnya sebagai anak, atau memang kenyataan dia memang yang paling kuat?

Entahlah.

"Perlu ku jelaskan. Naruto adalah bodyguard pribadimu yang akan menemanimu kemana saja dan kapan saja. Sedangkan lima orang lainnya hanya membantu Naruto dalam mengawalmu. Bisa di bilang, lima orang ini tidak selalu mengikutimu. Sasuke" jelas Tou-san.

Terkejut juga aku ketika mendengar kalimat yang panjang keluar dari mulut Tou-san. Untunglah, yang menemaniku kemana pun hanya satu orang saja. Jadi aku tidak akan khawatir teman-temanku akan takut. Karena dulu, minimal ada tiga orang bodyguard yang menemani ku kemana saja.

"Kalian akan bekerja mulai besok, mengawal Sasuke ke kampusnya sampai dia pulang" kata Tou-san.

"Ha'i, Fugaku-sama" jawab mereka berenam.

"Tunggu dulu, mereka akan setiap hari menungguku di depan kampus?"tanyaku panik, namun ku usahakan suaraku tetap datar.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-san. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Mereka berenam akan menyamar jadi mahasiswa di kampus Anda. Jadi mereka akan mengawasi Ada di luar maupun di dalam kampus" jelas Minato.

Aku sedikit lega, namun aku protes lagi, "Hn, sebenarnya kenapa kau menyewa enam orang untuk jadi bodyguardku? Tiga saja sudah cukup 'kan?" protesku pada Tousan.

"Keadaan ini berbeda, salah satu pesaing bisnis ku makin menggila. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjatuhkanku. Dia bahkan menyewa sepuluh orang untuk membantai keluarga kita" jawab Tousan.

"Darimana Anda mengetahui semua itu?" tanya Minato.

"Dari bawahan yang sangat ku percaya. Sepuluh orang bawahan'nya' sangat berbahaya, nama mereka sudah sangat terkenal" jelas Tousan.

"Memangnya siapa mereka?" tanyaku.

Tousan terdiam sebentar, dia menjawab, "Perusahaan itu bernama 'Hebi Corp'"..

Sempat ku lihat, Minato dan Naruto membelalakkan mata mereka.

**End Sasuke POV**

**Chapter 1 : New Mission**

**COMPLETE.**

**Fict Fact :**

**Barreta adakah jenis pistol yang pada umumnya berwarna perak yang berasal dari Itali. Pistol ini termasuk kategori '10 Pistol Terbaik di Dunia'. Yang penasaran sama gambarnya, search aja di search engine XD.**

**Note :**

**Fict ini terinpirasi dari komik lawas berjudul "Gunslinger Girl" karya Yu Aida. Saya hanya menjiplak judulnya, namun isi, tokoh, setting dan alur fict ini SANGAT BERBEDA dari komik "Gunslinger Girl" aslinya. Jadi, kalau ada yang bilang saya copycat, itu SANGAT SALAH. Karena fict ini MURNI imajinasiku sendiri ^^**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sacrifice

Chapter 2 : Sacrifice

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Gunslinger Girl"**

**Present by : Maira 'milly' Kanzaki a.k.a Mai**

**Inspired : "Gunslinger Girl" by Yu Aida**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/SasuFemNaru? (Jika mengikuti fict ini terus, Anda akan tau) slight others.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**WARNING : OOC, AU , STRAIGHT or YAOI? (Jika mengikuti fict ini terus, Anda akan tau), tidak memakai bahasa baku, maybe Typo.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Chara :**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru : 17 tahun.**

**Sasori : 18 tahun.**

**Sasuke : 20 tahun.**

**Minato & Fugaku : 50 tahun.**

**Itachi : 24 tahun**

**Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu : 26 tahun.**

**Kurenai : 30 tahun.**

**Summary : ****"Aku ingin diakui, bukan sebagai murid, bukan sebagai anak buah, tapi sebagai anak yang 'seharusnya', sensei."**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 : Sacrifice**

Hari Minggu malam Senin, tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat, adalah waktu yang tepat bagi orang-orang untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Mengingat aktivitas mereka akan kembali besok pagi. Kerja ataupun sekolah. Dan tentunya mereka takkan mau untuk terlambat di hari Senin.

Namun ternyata masih ada segelintir orang yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sampai detik ini. Contohnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam di kuncir yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya di lantai tiga. Dia duduk di kursi dengan sebuah meja di hadapannya. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah laptop yang sedari tadi sibuk di kutak-katik olehnya. Wajahnya begitu serius. Sesekali dahinya mengkerut, menyebabkan kacamatanya sedikit melorot.

"Hei, IQ mu itu tinggi. Jangan mengkerutkan dahimu seolah kau orang yang bodoh."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Pemuda itu mendongak, dan mendapati lima orang lain di depannya.

"Ck, kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik pergi, Kiba!"

"Hei hei, aku 'kan hanya bercanda, Shika!"

"Mendokusei."

Kiba hanya menjentikkan bahu dan duduk di lantai balkon, di susul oleh empat orang lainnya, yang tak lain adalah Naruto, Gaara, Sasori dan Tenten. Mereka berlima sedang berada di balkon lantai tiga, tepatnya di rumah keluarga Uchiha, yang sekarang resmi menjadi majikan mereka. Ya, mereka adalah bodyguard untuk sang Tuan Muda Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kerja." Jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada monitor.

"Hacking?" tanya Sasori.

"Begitulah."

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Tenten.

"Hanya ingin mengetahui seluk-beluk perusahaan Hebi." Jawabnya santai.

Kelimanya membelalakkan mata.

"Seserius itukah kau, sampai menghack perusahaan itu dan mencuri data-datanya?" seru Kiba, nada suaranya terdengar panik. "Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan website Hebi Corp.?" lanjutnya.

"Kita harus profesional dalam bekerja. Klien kita kali ini 'kan meminta kita menjaga sang Tuan Muda dari ancaman kekerasan anak buah Hebi Corp. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan, kalau aku berusaha mengumpulkan informasi tentang perusahaan itu? Lagipula, apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah 'Search Engine'? Tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkan alamat website dengan mudah?" jelas Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasa out of character saat ini, mengingat dirinya sangat malas dalam menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Terserah kau 'lah.." dengus Kiba.

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Gaara.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mengejutkan," lanjutnya. Tangannya kembali menari di atas keyboard untuk beberapa waktu, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Hebi Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Bidang yang sama dengan Uchiha Corp, yang menyebabkan dua perusahaan itu bersaing. Namun, ternyata itu semua hanya kedok."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hebi Corp sebenarnya mempunyai bisnis Pasar Gelap. Mereka menjual barang-barang selundupan dari berbagai negara. Barang-barang selundupan utama mereka adalah narkotika dan tembakau. Barusan aku mengambil data transaksi terlarang mereka. Canggih juga si Orochimaru, pemilik Hebi Corp. Hampir dua jam baru aku bisa menyelundup. Itu pun hanya sebentar, takut ketahuan." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Waow, menarik." Seru Kiba dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Padahal baru misi pertama, tapi kasus kita berhubungan dengan perdagangan internasional." Sahut Tenten.

"Apa kau mengetahui, siapa orang-orang yang Orochimaru sewa untuk mencelakakan Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya, dan jujur ini akan mempersulit kita semua." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Memangnya siapa?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi. Terasa beban kali ini sangat berat di tanggung dirinya dan teman-temannya. "Orochimaru menyewa sepuluh penjahat buronan terkenal, yang terkabung dalam grup 'Akatsuki'. "

Sesaat, Naruto merasa nafasnya sesak.

**GunsLinger GirL**

Naruto menghempaskan badannya di kasur king size miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Untuk ukuran seorang bodyguard, kamar ini termasuk mewah.

Kamar Naruto bernuansa biru muda dengan aksen putih, letaknya di lantai dua. Ia tidur sendiri. Persis di samping kamarnya ada kamar Sasuke, mengingat dirinya adalah 'butler pribadi' Sasuke, maka Fugaku Uchiha menempatkan kamar Naruto di samping kamar Sasuke.

Diliriknya jam digital oranye di atas mejanya, pukul 23:12.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun kata-kata Shikamaru tadi berhasil membuatnya gelisah.

'Orochimaru menyewa sepuluh penjahat buronan terkenal, yang terkabung dalam grup 'Akatsuki'.

"Akatsuki..." geramnya. "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah berhenti menyusahkanku?" tangannya mengepal meremas sprei. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedih, kesal, marah dan semuanya berkecamuk di hatinya.

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya menuju koper berukuran sedang miliknya, yang berisi barang bawaan. Diambilnya dua pigura foto yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, dan meletakkan dua pigura itu di meja kecil di samping tidurnya.

Naruto memandang salah satu pigura itu. Foto dirinya dan kelima sahabatnya. Mereka berenam tampak begitu kumel dan kotor. Di tengah terdapat dirinya yang tersenyum lebar. Baju latihannya yang berupa kaos oblong berwarna putih polos 'dihiasi' lumpur kotor. Tak hanya di bajunya, muka dan celana training birunya pun tak luput dari lumpur.

Di sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat duo 'Aka' (merah), alias Sasori dan Gaara. Sasori tampak tersenyum lebar sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, namun kentara kalau ia pun sangat bahagia.

Di samping kiri Gaara ada Kiba dan Tenten. Mereka berdua nyengir lebar, Tenten menunjukkan dua jarinya, lambang peace. Sedangkan Kiba menggedong anjing kecil miliknya yang bernama Akamaru.

Sedangkan di samping kanan Sasori ada Shikamaru, yang bahkan di foto itu sempat-sempatnya ia menguap.

Kelima teman Naruto itu tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Memakai pakaian yang sama dan bertampang sama, kumel dan kotor.

Waktu itu, mereka baru saja latihan militer dengan cara merangkak a la prajurit di tanah yang berlumpur.

Foto itu diambil sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Yang memotret mereka adalah Iruka-sensei, guru IPA mereka di home schooling sekaligus guru aikido di latihan bela diri. Iruka-sensei adalah sensei terfavorit di Namikaze's Millitary.

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajah manis Naruto.

Senyuman yang hilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Senyuman yang Naruto klaim, telah 'mati' 5 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, dulu ia adalah seorang yang berisik, bawel, hiperaktif dan sangat ceria.

Sebelum 'kejadian' itu...

Sebelum 'dia' mengambilnya secara paksa.

Matanya kini beralih ke pigura yang satu lagi, foto keluarganya.

Sepasang suami-istri yang tersenyum bahagia. Sang suami berwajah tampan dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dan bermata biru, Namikaze Minato.

Sang istri berwajah lembut penuh keibuan. Berambut merah dan matanya berwarna oranye kemerehan. Senyumnya sangat manis, dialah Uzumaki Kushina.

Suami-istri tersebut merangkul tiga anak kecil di yang berdiri di depan mereka. Sebelah kiri ada Namikaze Kyuubi, anak sulung. Rambutnya jabrik berantakkan berwarna oranye-kemerahan. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong celana bahannya, tampangnya agak cemberut. Tapi tak mengurangi di kesan tampannya.

Sebelah kanan ada Namikaze Deidara, anak tengah. Rambutnya sebahu dan di kuncir ekor kuda. Poninya yang panjang sampai mata di sibakkan ke kanan. Matanya berwarna aquamarine dan ia tersenyum di foto itu.

Terakhir di tengah, dirinya sendiri. Diapit dua kakak laki-laki yang menyayanginya. Naruto sendiri heran, kenapa di foto itu dia bisa tersenyum lebar. Padahal saat ini –bisa dibilang- Naruto jarang sekali tersenyum. Bahkan dia lupa apa rasanya tersenyum.

Miris.

Yeah, semenjak 'kejadian itu'.

"Kyuu-nii.." bisiknya pada foto Kyuubi. "Kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Kapan kondisi 'fisikku' seperti dulu? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu," lalu matanya beralih pada foto Deidara.

"Dei-nii.." bisiknya lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan membunuhmu.."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Narutp menyimpan kedua pigura foto tersebut ke dalam laci meja.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kristal bening mengalir dari matanya. Ia tetap menangis hingga fajar terbit.

"Jujur, aku tidak mau seperti ini..."

.

.

"Ohayou Sasuke-sama." Sambut para maid dan bodyguard barunya.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Sebaiknya Anda lebih cepat, Sasuke-sama. Kelas Anda akan di mulai satu jam lagi." Usul Gaara, yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan, tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Hn."

'Apa dia tak punya kata-kata lain?' batin Kiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian semua jurusan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada enam orang bodyguard barunya.

"Sastra." (Tenten)

"Matematika." (Gaara)

"Arsitektur." (Kiba)

"Psikologi." (Sasori)

"Ekonomi." (Shikamaru)

"Seni." (Naruto)

"Hm, ternyata kalian sengaja mengambil jurusan yang jam-nya sama denganku, eh?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Begitulah, Sasuke-sama. Agar kami bisa menjaga Anda." Jawab Naruto.

"Ck, tanpa kalian pun Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menyambar roti panggang di mejanya lalu berjalan keluar, "Cepat ke mobil, aku tidak mau terlambat!" perintahnya.

Keenam bodyguardnya –yang sekarang memakai pakaian biasa- mengekori sang majikan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

'Semoga kami kuat menghadapi majikan seperti dia,' batin Kiba.

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil Fortuner dengan posisi Naruto sebagai supir dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasori, Gaara dan Kiba di jok kedua, sedangkan Tenten dan Shikamaru di jok belakang.

**MairaKanzaki**

Toyota Fortuner hitam baru saja memasuki kawasan Konoha International University (KIU). Setelah terparkir dengan rapi, keluarlah enam pemuda dan seorang gadis dari mobil tersebut. Naruto, sang 'supir' membukakan pintu Sasuke agar sang majikan turun.

"Silahkan, Sasuke-sama." Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak perlu beramah-tamah pada 'bawahan'nya.

Naruto menyusul langkah Sasuke yang cepat. Di belakang mereka, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasori dan Tenten berusaha 'menjaga jarak' dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena tugas mereka hanya 'membantu' dan 'mengawasi' dari jauh.

"Lihat! Sasuke-kun sudah datang!"

"Aduuh, makin hari dia makin tampan saja~."

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama! Lihat sini doong."

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan 'panggilan' dari para wanita. Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya merasa heran. 'Sebegitu populernya 'kah Sasuke-sama?' batinnya. Namun Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, ia tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Hei, lihat! Siapa pemuda yang di samping Sasuke-san?"

"Mana? Oh iya, ya. Temannya mungkin?"

"Itu bodyguard baru Sasuke-sama?"

"Manis sekali pemuda pirang itu."

"Sasuke-kun! Perkenalkan pemuda itu dong!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris dalam hati mendengar kata 'pemuda manis'.

"Hn, kau populer juga rupanya." ujar Sasuke

"Saya biasa saja, Sasuke-sama." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan dengusan pelan. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikkan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap sang bodyguard.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dengar! Bila ada yang bertanya siapa dirimu, kau hanya menjawab kalau kau bodyguardku. Jangan berbicara macam-macam! Dan jangan sok akrab dengan teman-temanku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sasuke-sama. Saya permisi dulu, mau ke kelas." Jawab Naruto seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Hn."

Mereka pun berpisah. Sasuke menuju kelas manajemen, Naruto ke kelas seni.

**Gunslinger Girl**

Hiruk pikuk kantin kampus sangat mengganggu sang Tuan Muda.

Suka? Jelas tidak!

Ia benci keramaian.

Namun perutnya yang lapar seakan tidak berpihak dengannya. Dengan 'terpaksa', Sasuke dan kedua temannya, -Suigetsu dan Neji- menuju kantin. Dan inilah, yang tidak di sukai sang Tuan Muda.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-san!"

"Sasuke-kun, duduk disini bersamaku."

"Sasuke! Tampannyaa~."

Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Janganlah semuram itu, Sasuke. Masa kau tidak tertarik dengan mereka?" goda Suigetsu, yang mempunyai gigi menyerupai hiu.

"Hn, mereka menjijikkan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau gay ya, Sasuke?" celetuk Neji sambil cekikan.

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Khe..khe..khe, sudahlah, Hyuuga." Sela Suigetsu. Namun tetap saja di dalam hatinya dia masih tertawa.

Sasuke mengacuhkan kedua temannya dan sorakkan para gadis. Matanya meneliti setiap orang di kantin ini.

Mana Naruto?

Nihil, bocah pirang itu tidak ada di kantin.

"Hoi, kenapa bengong? Ayo kita cari tempat, Uchiha!" seruan Sui menyadarkan dirinya.

"Hn, kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Jawab Sasuke seraya meninggalkan kedua temannya dengan tatapan aneh.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin mereka.

.

.

Dengan susah payah menghindari 'sorakkan maut' para gadis, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menuju toilet pria yang tidak jauh dari kantin.

Sasuke sendiri bingung, kenapa dia mau ke toilet. Padahal dia sedang tidak ingin buang air. Akhirnya ia memilih mencuci tangannya di salah satu wastafel. Setelah selesai, ia bermaksud kembali ke kantin. Ketika ia baru saja akan melangkah, dia mendengar sebuah percakapan di luar toilet.

"Kau gila?"

Suara perempuan yang di kenalnya, Kurenai-sensei. Dosen yang mengajar di jurusan hukum. Berusaha mengacukan suara tersebut, dia segera memegang gagang pintu toilet, bermaksud untuk keluar, namun..

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku memang gila."

Percakapan di luar lagi, namun suara ini sangat di kenalnya. Sasuke membeku.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Naruto! Ini tidak sesuai dengan 'kondisi'mu!" sang lawan bicara mulai membentak.

"Aku tau, Kurenai-sensei. Tapi hanya ini caranya agar aku 'di akui'. "

'Apa maksud Naruto?' batin Sasuke menguping. Walau jelas-jelas itu menjatuhkan namanya sebagai 'Uchiha'. Persetan dengan semua itu. Entah kenapa, dirinya ingin mengetahui –sedikit- tentang bodyguardnya yang baru itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja, Naruto? 'Dia' tidak pernah menyayangimu! 'Dia' membencimu! 'Dia' ingin kau mati! Kenapa..."

"Kurenai-sensei," potong Naruto. Suara dan wajahnya –yang jelas tidak bisa di lihat Sasuke- menjadi serius. "Aku tahu.." suaranya bergetar.

"..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi hanya ini caranya aku dapat 'menebus hutangku' padanya dan pada Kyuu-nii. Kyuu-nii sudah mengorbankan semuanya padaku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"..."

"Kyuu-nii tidak mungkin menagih 'hutang' padamu. Dia tulus menyelamatkanmu."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Namikaze!"

"..."

"Nar-"

"Agar aku di akui oleh Master, sensei."

"..." Kini giliran Kurenai yang terdiam.

"Aku ingin diakui..."

"..."

"Bukan sebagai murid."

"..."

"Bukan sebagai anak buah."

"..."

"Tapi sebagai **anak yang 'seharusnya', **sensei."

Kurenai terdiam seribu bahasa. Kejeniusan dan kemampuan berbicaranya seakan hilang di depan bocah pirang ini. Bisa di lihat, bahu Naruto –sedikit- bergetar.

"Ah, maaf Sensei, saya jadi bicara yang tidak-tidak. Saya permisi dulu, sensei. Jam istirahat akan segera berakhir." Naruto membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Kurenai yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Miris.

Miris melihat seseorang yang begitu kuat fisik, namun batinnya hancur. Kurenai sendiri tidak yakin bila ia kuat kalau dia di 'posisi' Naruto saat ini.

'Kami-sama, kuatkan hati anak itu.' Ya, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa di lakukannya untuk menolong Naruto.

Kurenai menghapus airmatanya yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan seseorang di toilet pria yang kini sedang membelalakkan matanya.

**Gunslinger Girl**

"Sasuke-sama, mari kita pulang."

Sasuke, yang sedari tadi melamun, kini agak tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Sang bodyguard, Namikaze Naruto.

"Memangnya sudah bel?"

"Sudah lima belas menit yang lalu, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke merasa bodoh sekali hari ini. Bel kampusnya –yang sangat nyaring itu- yang berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu itu, tak di dengarnya, bahkan sampai bodyguardnya datang. Karena ia asyik melamun.

Melamunkan pembicaraan dua orang di depan toilet tadi.

'Sejak kapan aku memikirkan pembicaraan orang lain?

Aku sudah gila rupanya!'

"Tadi aku melihatmu bercakap-cakap dengan Kurenai-sensei. Kau sudah mengenal beliau?" tanya Sasuke, dan setelah itu ia menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, Kurenai-sensei adalah mantan guru Bahasa Inggris-ku di home schooling dulu," jelas Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, tidak berniat bertanya lagi, ia menggendong tas ransel birunya dan pergi keluar kelas, di ikuti sang bodyguard.

.

.

"Sai?"

"Iya, Anda mengenal Sai-san?"

"Hn, dia sepupuku."

"Pantas saja Anda berdua mirip sekali. Dan..Astaga! Aku tidak tau kalau Sai-sama sepupu Anda, lancang sekali saya memanggil dengan embel-embel '-san'."

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto."

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Saya lancang."

"Hn, terserah."

Uchiha Sasuke, kini sedang berjalan menuju parkiran mobil bersama sang bodyguard, Namikaze Naruto. Parkiran itu sepi, jumlah mobilnya bisa di hitung dengan jari. Itu wajar, mengingat mereka kesini satu jam setelah bel pulang.

Tadi, sang bodyguard bertanya tentang sepupunya, Sai. Yang ternyata adalah senpainya Naruto. Sai dan Naruto memang masuk jurusan yang sama, seni.

Sejak dulu, Uchiha bungsu ini memang tidak begitu akrab dengan sepupunya, Uchiha Sai. Sai itu aneh, selalu tersenyum. Dan Sasuke muak dengan senyuman Sai –yang menurutnya palsu itu-. Anehnya sang Ayah, Fugaku, sangat menyukai Sai, dan mereka sangat akrab.

Dan kini, sepertinya bodyguard barunya juga tertarik dengan 'Si Senyum Palsu' ini.

Sasuke tidak tau perasaan apa ini. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin Naruto menyukai Sai.

Belum selesai Uchiha bungsu ini berfikir, tiba-tiba suara Naruto mengagetkannya.

"SASUKE-SAMA, MERUNDUK!"

"Ap-"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

**MairaKanzaki**

**Naruto's POV**

Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau Sai-sama itu adalah sepupu Sasuke-sama? Jelas-jelas mereka mirip! Kulit putih, mata hitam dan berambut gelap. Argh, lancang sekali aku tadi memanggil Sai-sama dengan embel '-san'.

Aku sudah minta maaf pada Sasuke-sama atas kelancanganku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan kesalahanku –yang ku anggap sangat fatal-. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau Sasuke-sama tidak menyukai Sai-sama?

Entahlah, aku tidak mau ikut campur.

Semilir angin sejuk bertiup. Ahh, segarnya angin musim panas menjelang musim gugur. Daun-daun nanti akan menguning dan jatuh lengkap dengan angin sejuk setiap hari. Aku heran, mengapa banyak orang berfikir musim gugur itu menyebalkan?

Sekali lagi, aku tidak mau ikut campur.

**DEG**

A-apa ini?

Kenapa...?

Firasatku buruk?

Rasa ini persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Kami-sama, ku mohon. Aku tidak mau kejadian lima tahun yang lalu terulang lagi.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha tenang dan menepis pikiran negatif.

Harum aroma Sasuke-sama –yang berjalan di depanku- terhirup oleh indra penciumanku.

Aroma mint? Kalau tidak salah.

Bau aroma Sasuke-sama berbaur dengan aroma kebun mawar –yang berada di dekat parkiran-, polusi, bau khas –menjelang- musim gugur serta bau seperti...

MESIU?

Firasatku benar!

"SASUKE-SAMA, MERUNDUK!" sebelum Sasuke-sama menangkap perintahku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang tubuhnya. Dan semuanya berlalu dengan cepat.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

**Gunslinger Girl**

"Ap-"

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya di terjang dan ia berguling beberapa kali di aspal jalanan. Setelah kesadarannya pulih, ia menyadari posisinya yang sedang tengkurap di atas aspal dengan seseorang yang menindihnya. Orang itu Naruto.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto.

Dilihatnya, Naruto mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan _FN FNP-45_**(1) **miliknya.

Ckrek. DOR! DOR! DOR!

Dan membalas tembakan tadi.

Ujung pistolnya mengarah ke kolong sebuah mobil Jazz silver. Dengan sedikit perhitungan jarak, Naruto menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

"ARRGHH!"

"Gotcha!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak! Ia tidak pernah takut. Namun ia kagum dengan aksi sang bodyguard yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Keluar kalian! Atau aku yang paksa!" teriak Naruto. Pandangannya mengarah ke kolong mobil Jazz yang tadi di tembaknya.

"Boleh juga kau, bocah!"

Terdengar suara tersebut, di ikuti dengan munculnya tiga orang dari balik mobil Jazz tadi. Salah satunya kaki kirinya berdarah, bekas luka tembak Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama, berlindung di belakang mobil Anda sekarang! Ini terlalu beresiko." Ujar Naruto –sedikit- memerintah.

Sebuah kesalahan jika memerintah Uchiha. Merekalah yang harusnya 'memerintah, bukan 'di perintah'.  
>Namun sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak terpengaruh dengan 'motto' diatas. Kakinya melangkah –tepatnya sedikit berlari- kearah Toyota Fortuner hitam miliknya dan bersembunyi di belakang mobil itu.<p>

Tiga orang tadi menghampiri Naruto. Yang satu berwajah seram. Kulitnya kebiruan dan giginya runcing layaknya hiu.

Yang satu lagi bertubuh kekar, mukanya di tutupi cadar berwatna abu-abu.

Yang terakhir bertubuh sedang, berambut putih keabuan klimis, kaki kirinya berdarah. Rupanya orang itu yang di tembak Naruto.

"Hei, lihatlah Hidan! Yang menembakmu ternyata hanya bocah kecil!" ujar pria yang seperti hiu, dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cih, beraninya kau bocah!" kata pemuda berambut putih, yang di ketahui bernama Hidan.

"Heh, tunggu apa lagi, Kisame, Hidan! Habisi saja anak kecil ini. Lalu kita angkut pemuda Uchiha itu, lalu menyuruh kedua orang itu menebus dengan bayaran yang banyak!" perintah pria yang bercadar.

"Kau ini tidak sabar ya, kalau mengenai uang, Kakuzu." Jawab Kisame sarkatis.

"Berani mendekati Sasuke-sama, kubunuh kalian!" seru Naruto mengacungkan dua FN-FNP-45 miliknya, masing-masing di tangan kanan dan kiri.

"Hahahahaa! Kau pikir kami takut, hah? Rasakan ini!" Kisame menerjang Naruto dengan katana yang mengacung di tangannya. Namun Naruto sangat sigap. Ia berguling ke kanan menghindari serangan. Dan HUP! Ia duduk dan melancarkan tembakan.

DOR! DOR!

Namun lawan-lawannya tak kalah sigap. Mereka bersalto kebelakang menghindari serangan Naruto. Kecuali pria yang bernama Hidan, ia hanya merunduk.

"Bodoh sekali kau, hanya merunduk dan menyerahkan dirimu padaku, eh?" tanya Naruto mengejek.

"Kau yang bodoh, bocah!" seru Hidan. "Kau fokus pada lawan, namun tidak mengingat hal yang lebih penting?" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Mendadak ekpresi wajah Naruto memucat, ia melupakan hal yang paling penting.

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

**Gunslinger Girl**

"Bagaimana, Tenten?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sasori, Gaara?"

"Nihil."

"Kiba?"

"Mereka tidak ada dimanapun."

"Haduh, merepotkan sekali!" keluh Shikamaru sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Mereka berenam telah mencari Sasuke dan Naruto ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia.

"Mungkin mereka pulang duluan?" ujar Tenten.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kiba.

"Sudah menghubunginya lewat earphone?" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah, tapi jawaban Naruto tidak jelas." Jawab Kiba.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alis dan Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. Keduanya beradu pandang, sepertinya pemikiran mereka sama.

"Biar kuhubungi sekali lagi." Tawar Shikamaru. Kemudian ia memasang earphone wireless miliknya yang berwarna hitam (yang seperti agen rahasia itu loh.).

"Shikamaru disini. Naruto? Kau dimana? Ganti."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Shikamaru disini, Naruto? Ganti!"

"Kresek kresek."

"Salurannya terganggu," ujar Shikamaru kepada empat temannya.

"Coba lagi, Shika!" perintah Sasori. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru mencobanya lagi, "Nara disini, Namikaze? Ganti!"

"Kresek..kresek."

"Terganggu lagi. Naruto? Ini Shikamaru! Kau mendengarku? Ganti!"

"Kresek..kresek."

"Benar-benar tidak bisa. Lebih baik kita pul-."

"Kresek.. SASUKE-SAMA! DOR DOR DOR! Kresek..kresek."

Shikamaru mematung seketika, "Brengsek! Mereka dalam bahaya. Ayo cepat!" perintahnya. Kemudian mereka berlari secepat mungkin. Berusaha mencegah yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

DOR! DOR!

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

Naruto berlari kearah tuannya. Dan terlihatlah Sasuke sedang menghindar dari serangan katana Kisame dan pukulan Kakuzu.

DUAGH!

Naruto menendang Kisame dan Kakuzu sebisa mungkin. Namun malang, walaupun tendangannya mengenai Kakuzu, namun tidak mengenai Kisame.

SRAAAT!

Katana milik Kisame merobek kulit kakinya.

"AARRGGHH!" jerit Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke. Tubuhnya tertindih Naruto. Ia berontak, hendak menghajar dua orang itu. Namun tak di biarkan oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Ini perintah!" seru Sasuke. Ia memberontak dalam tindihan Naruto.

"Mohon maaf Sasuke-sama. Kali ini saya tidak bisa mematuhi perintah Anda. Anda bisa terluka." Ujar Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak, Sasuke terkesiap oleh senyuman Naruto. Senyuman yang di paksakan karena menahan sakit di kakinya. Namun entah kenapa, senyuman itu tetap terlihat—manis? Sepertinya pula Sasuke merasa aman di pelukkan Naruto yang melindunginya. Entah kenapa, terasa—empuk?

"Heh! Berlagak pahlawan kau, pirang? Rasakan ini!" Kakuzu menarik kaos belakang Naruto dengan paksa.

BUAGH!

Dan menonjok perut Naruto.

"ARGH-UHUK! UHUK!" Naruto batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Lemah!" hardik Kisame. "Orang lemah lebih baik MATI!" Kisame menghunus katana-nya kearah Naruto.

TRAANG!

Namun katana lain menghalangnya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kami, Pria-Hiu!" seru orang yang melindungi Naruto.

"Sa-Sasori?" bisik Naruto. Pandangannya mengabur dan..BRAK! Dia pingsan.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Shikamaru, "Brengsek!"

DOR! DOR!

TRAANG!

BUGH! DUAGH!

Pertarungan tak terelakkan lagi. Sasori melawan Kisame, Tenten melawan Hidan dan Gaara adu tembak dengan Kakuzu.

"Kiba! Bantu aku mengangkat Naruto dan Sasuke-sama ke mobil!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Baik!"

.

.

"Heh, perempuan lemah sepertimu menantangku, eh?" ejek Hidan.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu!" seru Tenten dan mengeluarkan serangan aikido-nya. Mereka saling memukul dan menendang. Sampai akhirnya Tenten berhasil membanting Hidan ke aspal setelah melukai wajah Hidan.

.

.

"Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini, Akasuna!" ujar Kisame.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu denganmu lagi, Hoshigaki!" balas Sasori.

"Kejam sekali kau, pada temanmu ini."

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Adu katana tak terelakkan oleh mereka. Masing-masing saling menghunus, menyerang dan bertahan. Gemercik api terlihat ketika ujung katana mereka bertemu. Sampai akhirnya katana Sasori berhasil mengenai paha Kisame.

.

.

"Hei hei, gerangan apa yang membuat seorang Sabaku berada disini? Melindungi tuannya, eh?" kata Kakuzu meremehkan.

"Diam atau mati." sahut Gaara.

"Kau pikir aku takut, hah?"

"DOR!" Gaara menarik pelatuk Barreta-nya.

"Terburu-buru sekali. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kakuzu menyeringai dan meluncurkan peluru melalui Barreta coklatnya.

Dan adu Barreta pun tak terelakkan. Pada dasarnya, Barreta sangat akurat dalam membidik, dan tak lama kemudian mereka berdua telah terluka. Gaara hanya terkena sedikit 'gesekkan' peluru pada lengannya, sedangkan Kakuzu telah tumbang ketika peluru Gaara bersarang di kakinya.

**Chapter 2 : ****Sacrifice**

**COMPLETE.**

**Fict Fact :**

**FN FNP-45 adalah pistol semi-automatic buatan USA.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Meg chan :** Ini udah update kok^^ , untuk merayakan SasuNaru day. Thanks for Review ^^

**Kimmy no Michiku :** ohoho, salam kenal juga Meii-senpai ^^. Nama kta hampir sama lho, senpai Meii, aku Mai *gak nanya*, ini udah update kok, thanks for review ^^

**Devil Brain :** salam kenal juga Lia ^^ panggil aku Mai *gak nanya*. Soal Naruto masih di rahasiakan, hehe *dirajam*. Anikinya Naruto udah tau siapa kan? Ini udah kilat kok, petir malah. Thanks for review ^^

**Nine Tailed Fox :** wuaahh, terimakasihh Nine-senpai atas pujiannya^^. Ini udah lanjut kok, Thanks for review ^^

**Namikaze Kokyuu :** Naruto-kun sejak dulu emang sangat kerenn XD. Ini udah ASAP kok, thanks for review ^^

**Heartbeat Satellite :** tebakkan senpai **hampir** bener. Hmm, soal Naruto masih rahasia, ikutin terus ceritanya ya senpai ^^ thanks for review ^^

**choco :** jangan malas dong choco-senpai *plak*. Ikutin aja jalan ceritanya, soalnya ini masih rahasia^^. Thanks for review ^^

**ocha :** tertarik? Senpai pake tali tambang? *muka polos* ***di giles***. Hm, simpan dulu rasa penasaranmu –halah- coz masih rahasia ^^, ikutin terus yaa, thanks for review ^^

**nanao yumi :** salam kenal juga nanao-senpai ^^. Anikinya naruto udah ketauan kan? Hehe. Ini udah update kok, thanks for review ^^

**gekikara hn : **wuahh maaf senpai, itu masih dirahsiakan^^, tapi tebakkanmu **hampir** mendekati kebenaran -halah- kok^^, ini udah update kok, thanks for review^^

**NanaMithrEe : **salam kenal juga Nana-senpai^^. yak, tebakan senpai **hampir** benar^^, thanks for review^^

**reaizu zeroblackwolf :** hallo reaizu-senpai^^. Soal yaoi, ehm, sebenarnya masih rahasia, maaf deh klo mengecewakan, Mai masih newbie^^, ini udah update kok senpai, thanks for review^^

**Yukira Mirabelle :** *ikutan berbinar*, dia memang kuatt *ikutan berbunga*. Tebakkan Yukira-senpai **hampir** benar^^, tapi soal yaoi ato engga, masih dirahasiakan^^, ini udah update kok, thanks for review^^ (panggil aku Mai aja^^)

**Superol :** wuah wuah, senpai keturunan mama loren yah? Bisa ngeramal? ***plak*** . **hampir** bener tapinya, uhuhu pokoknya ikutin trus ceritanya yaa^^, thanks for review^^

**Uchiha cucHan clyne : **hallo Cu-senpai^^, jatuh hati sm fict ini? Jatuh hati ama aku gak? ***DI GILES* **, ohoho tenang saja senpai, selama aku yg bikin, Naru gak bakal kecentilan^^, tebakan senpai **hampir** benar, tp untuk jelasnya, msh Mai rahasiakan^^, ikutin trus yaa Cu-senpai^^. Fav? Makasih banyak senpai *peluk* XD**, **ni udah update kok, thanks for review^^

**Note's :**

**Mai terharu ternyata banyak sekali yg ngereview, Mai ucapkan MAKASIH BANYAK, berkat kalian, Mai jadi semangat buat update XD**

**Aku juga mau ngucapin MAKASIH YG SEBESAR-BESARNYA buat Zurue Pink-senpai yg udah ngajarin aku buat ngupload fict, arigato pink-senpai^^**

**Readers pada bingung ya, sama 'wujud asli' Naruto? Yg pada bingung ato penasaran, tahan dulu ya, soalnya itu msh rahasia XD. Ikutin terus ceritanya ya *ngarep***

**Chap ini rada gore ya? Gomennasai klo yg tidak suka hal gore, namanya juga cerita tntang bodyguard, klo rada gore, mohon maklum^^**

**Mai baru sadar, klo chap 1 banyak TYPO-nya! Tidaaaaakkk! Mai emang bermasalah sama tanda baca, tapi Mai akn berusaha lebih baik lagi^^**

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY SEMUANYAA *teriak pake toa* *nabuh bedug*. 10.07.11. Mari doakan semoga SasuNaru, SasufemNaru, NaruSasu ato NarufemSasu LANGGENG DUNIA AKHIRAT. S.N/N.S is THE BEST PAIRING XD *tebar bunga*.**

**Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW, please?**

**Regards,**

**Mai**

**Jakarta,**

**10.07.11**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pain

Mobil Jeep hitam terlihat memasuki kawasan yang terlihat angker. Jeep itu berhenti di sebuah pekarangan pabrik sepatu yang telah lama bangkrut. Bangunan itu terlihat angker; cat yang terkelupas disana-sini, dindingnya banyak yang retak, tak lupa 'hiasan' sarang laba-laba dapat kita temukan di sudut dinding.

Turunlah tiga orang dari Jeep tersebut. Tampang mereka tak kalah 'angker' dari pabrik sepatu tadi. Mereka membuka pintu pabrik dan memasukinya.

"Wah, wah. Lihat, siapa yang datang?"

Sebuah suara menyambut mereka, dan mereka hanya membalas dengan dengusan.

"Ku lihat, sepertinya kalian gagal dalam misi, benar 'kan? Lihatlah tubuh kalian, sangat tidak enak di pandang!" suara itu mengejek.

"Diamlah, Zetsu! Aku bisa saja memenggal kepalamu sekarang juga!"

"Kau ini cepat marah ya, Kisame? Cepatlah kalian, Orochi-sama telah menunggu!" ujar suara tadi, yang pemiliknya bernama Zetsu.

"Cih!" Tiga orang tadi, yang di ketahui bernama Kakuzu, Hidan dan Kisame hanya berdecak kesal.

.

.

"Akatsuki, nama kelompok yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang buronan terkenal, ternyata bisa juga gagal dalam misi, eh?" tanya sang 'Hebi Master' sarkatis. Ia duduk di kursi putar dengan seekor ular sanca di tangannya.

"Bodyguard sang Uchiha sangat kuat, padahal ia masih kecil. Namun kami berhasil membuatnya pingsan," jawab Kisame.

"Anak kecil? Sudah kuduga. Fugaku brengsek itu memang menyewa orang-orang dari Namikaze's Millitary," tebak Orochimaru, sang 'Hebi Master".

Bila kita melihat dengan seksama, terdapat seseorang yang membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Orochimaru.

"Namikaze's Millitary? Ya, mereka memang jago dan sangat kuat. Dan, kita tentu saja dapat mengalahkan bocah-bocah kecil bodyguard Sasuke 'kan?" sahut Kakuzu, yang sepertinya mempunyai rencana yang besar.

"Kau benar, kita akan memakai 'kelemahan' sang Namikaze, benar 'kan, Manda?" tanya Orochimaru pada ular sancanya.

"Ssshhh..." desis Manda, seolah menyetujui.

Dan bila kita dapat mendengar dengan seksama, kita dapat mendengar seseorang yang berdecak senang setelah mendengar perkataan Orochimaru.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gunslinger Girl (c) Maira 'milly' Kanzaki**

**Inspired : "Gunslinger Girl" by Yu Aida**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight GaaNaru *) and others.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Action**

**WARNING : OOC, AU , tidak memakai bahasa baku, maybe Typo, STRAIGHT or YAOI? Anda yang menentukkan.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Chara :**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru : 17 tahun.**

**Sasori : 18 tahun.**

**Sasuke : 20 tahun.**

**Rin & Iruka : 23 tahun.**

**Itachi & Kakashi : 24 tahun.**

**Minato & Fugaku : 50 tahun.**

**Summary : "Bisukah kau, anak muda? Orang bisu tidak ada gunanya, dan seperti yang pernah kubilang, orang yang tidak berguna lebih baik MATI, hmm?" "Ya, aku sudah siuman, Master. Namun jika kau memang ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja,"**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 : Pain.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 20:56 malam, namun tidak menghentikkan suasana tegang dan cemas di sebuah rumah megah nan elit. Di lantai dasar, tampak seorang pemuda yang tidak bisa diam. Mondar-mandir, duduk, berdiri, duduk lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tetes-tetes keringat muncul di pelipis pemuda itu, dan wajahnya –yang selalu malas- kini terlihat pucat.

"Bisakah kau duduk dan diam, Shikamaru? Jujur aku risih melihatmu," tegur pemuda lainnya yang duduk di sofa.

"Kau masih bisa bilang 'tenang'? Sementara sahabatmu sendiri sedang kritis?" ujar Shikamaru sarkatis.

"Kami semua sama cemasnya denganmu, tapi cobalah untuk diam. Kalau kau seperti itu terus, toh tidak akan merubah suasana."

"Gaara benar, Shika. Duduklah. Tunggu dokter Yakushi keluar," kata Sasori.

Shikamaru akhirnya mengalah. Mereka –Gaara, Shika, Kiba, Sasori dan Tenten- sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil pengobatan teman mereka, Naruto.

Ya, insiden tadi siang berhasil membuat Naruto pingsan sampai saat ini. 'Pengroyokkan' yang di alami Naruto dan Sasuke menimbulkan luka yang cukup kritis. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya tergores sedikit, tidak mengkhawatirkan.

Tadi, Shikamaru memutuskan membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit, namun dilarang oleh Fugaku. Dia menyuruh dokter Yakushi Kabuto, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk merawat Naruto.

Dan kini, mereka berlima hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menunggu keluarnya dokter Yakushi tersebut.

**KREK. **Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

Dan keinginan mereka terkabul.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" sembur Tenten ketika sang dokter keluar.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-san baik-baik saja. Dia punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Dia sudah mulai siuman, benar-benar pemuda yang hebat," jawab dokter Kabuto.

"Yokatta,"

"Syukurlah,"

"Arigato, Kami-sama,"

"Fiuh~"

"Ayo kita jenguk Naruto," ajak Kiba kepada yang lainnya.

"Jangan!" larang Kabuto.

"Kenapa, Dokter? Naruto 'kan sahabat kami, kami berhak mengetahui kondisinya!" seru Kiba marah.

"Ya, Saya tau itu, Kiba-san. Tapi kalian menjenguk Naruto besok saja,"

"Kenapa?"

"Di kamar Naruto ada Minato-san. Beliau melarang kalian masuk ke dalam, karena ada 'urusan' sedikit dengan Naruto," jelas Kabuto.

"Urusan apa?"

"Saya tidak tau, Sasori-san. Gomennasai," sesal Kabuto, "Hari sudah malam, lebih baik saya permisi dulu," lanjutnya seraya pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka berlima mendudukkan diri ke sofa. Gaara, yang duduk di tengah terlihat sedang menunduk sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sasori, sang sepupu yang mengetahui hal itu, bertanya pada Gaara, "Kau kenapa, Gaara?"

"Aku khawatir pada keadaan Naruto,"

"Kau bilang padaku, kalau kita semua harus tenang," ujar Shikamaru menyindir.

"Kenapa harus khawatir? Kata Kabuto-san, Naruto sudah membaik, di tambah lagi Master ada di kamar Naruto, menjaganya," sahut Kiba.

"Justru itu yang membuatku khawatir!" nada suara Gaara setengah berteriak.

Keempat temannya menaikkan sebelah alis mereka yang bermakna, 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Apa kalian tidak mengerti? Apa kalian tidak ingat kelakuan Master pada Naruto? Membiarkan Naruto berdua dengan Ayahnya sendiri, sama saja 'bunuh diri' bagi Naruto!" jelas Gaara dengan nada yang sedikit panik, namun dalam hatinya ia panik luar biasa.

Keeempat rekannya membelalakkan mata. Sekarang mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang Sabaku, karena mereka tau, 'perlakuan' Minato terhadap Naruto.

.

**Gunslinger Girl**

**.  
><strong>

Di kamar yang bernuansa biru-putih tersebut, terdapat Naruto yang tengah tertidur di ranjang king size, dengan keadaan tubuhnya seperti mumi, banyak perban disana-sini.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, ternyata ia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya alias siuman. Dia mengerang pelan, menahan sakit akibat luka-luka di tubuhnya. Tak di hiraukannya rasa sakit di badannya, karena ada 'rasa' lain yang dirasakannya.

Dingin.

Itulah yang di rasakannya.

Bukan, bukan karena AC kamarnya yang membuat ia merasa 'dingin'.

Bukan karena ia telanjang hingga ia merasa 'dingin'.

Kepalanya terasa 'dingin', tepatnya di daerah pelipisnya.

Tidak hanya dingin, namun juga terasa 'menusuk' dan auranya terasa 'mematikan'.

Merasa janggal, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, mata sapphire miliknya membelalak lebar ketika mendapati penyebab rasa 'dingin' di pelipisnya.

Ujung sebuah _bazooka_***** tengah menempel di kepalanya.

.

.

"Sudah bangun, pemalas?"

Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya terdiam. Ia terlalu shock. Siapa yang tidak kaget ketika kita baru saja bangun tidur dan mendapati ujung pistol yang siap meluncurkan peluru tepat di kepala kita?

Terlebih lagi, jika pelakunya adalah ayah kita sendiri.

Dan itulah yang di rasakan Naruto saat ini.

"Bisukah kau, anak muda? Orang bisu tidak ada gunanya, dan seperti yang pernah kubilang, **orang yang tidak berguna lebih baik MATI,** hmm?" ujar Minato, dengan mempertahankan posisi ujung bazooka miliknya tepat di kepala sang anak.

"Ya, aku sudah siuman, Master. Namun jika kau memang ingin membunuhku, lakukan saja," jawab Naruto seraya duduk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan tempat tidur.

"Jadi kau menyadari kalau dirimu tidak berguna, hmm?" tanya Minato dengan sinis.

"Saya tidak mengakui kalau saya orang yang lemah, karena saya telah melakukan tugas saya sebaik mungkin," sanggah Naruto dengan nada datar namun terkesan menantang. Dan ternyata sang Ayah merasa 'di tantang', maka ia makin menekankan ujung bazooka-nya seolah tak peduli bila bazooka itu menembus kepala sang anak.

"Kau tau, anak muda? Apa kesalahanmu? Kau itu lemah, bodoh, sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke-san terluka. Namikaze's Millitary tidak pernah membiarkan kliennya terluka," ujar Minato, bersiap menarik pelatuk bazooka-nya, hingga terasa berat.

Berat karena ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Namikaze-san."

Sebuah suara bariton dingin tertangkap oleh indra pendengar sang Yellow Flash Master. Ia tau betul, itu suara Fugaku Uchiha yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, di sampingnya ada Rin dan Umino Iruka. Dan tangan yang menahan Minato adalah tangan milik Hatake Kakashi. Rin dan Kakashi adalah murid Minato yang kini menjadi bodyguard pribadi Fugaku. Sedangkan Iruka juga murid Minato dan kini bekerja sebagai guru IPA dan aikido di Namikaze's Millitary

"Sudahlah, Minato-sensei," tegur Kakashi lembut.

"Kau sekarang berani memerintahku, Kakashi?"

"Saya tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memerintah Anda, saya hanya menjalankan perintah Fugaku-sama untuk menghentikan 'aksi' Anda, sensei,"

Minato berdecak kesal seraya menurunkan bazooka-nya, "Maaf, Uchiha-san, saya tidak bermaksud membuat keributan dirumah Anda, saya hanya ingin memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' bagi anak ini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto, "Karena dia telah 'membiarkan' Sasuke-san terluka akibat insiden tadi siang," lanjutnya.

Fugaku menggeleng singkat, "Jangan berlebihan, Namikaze-san. Sasuke hanya tergores sedikit di pipinya. Dia baik-baik saja."

Minato tidak menjawab. Matanya kini beralih ke sang anak yang sedang meremas selimut. Naruto membalas tatapan Minato dengan mendelik singkat.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Anak Muda," ujar Minato sambil menatap tajam pada anak bungsunya. "Aku tidak pernah mau mendengar lagi kau gagal dalam misi, atau kau tidak usah menyandang nama Namikaze lagi."

"Ya, Master," jawab Naruto tanpa terdengar nada takut di suaranya. Bisa di bilang, dia sudah 'biasa' di perlakukan seperti itu.

Minato pun membalikkan badannya, memakai jubahnya, dan memasukkan bazooka-nya kedalam tas gitar, "Saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-san. Dan Iruka, ikut aku pulang!"

"Hn," jawab Fugaku.

"Baik, Master. Naruto, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu," jawab Iruka sambil mengekori Minato.

"Ya, hati-hati Tousan," jawab Naruto. Dia lebih 'memilih' Iruka daripada Ayahnya sendiri. Dan Naruto tidak pernah sudi memanggil 'ayah' untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah menganggapnya 'anak.'

Disaat seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya Kakashi sedih di tinggalkan oleh Iruka.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Kau belum sembuh benar," ujar Fugaku ketika Minato telah pergi.

"Ya, Fugaku-sama. Terimakasih dan saya mohon maaf atas kelalaian saya hari ini,"

"Hn, sudahlah tak apa," jawab Fugaku. Lalu ia pergi bersama Kakashi dari kamar Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto dan Rin di ambang pintu. Wanita cantik itu menghampiri Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah, Naruto," ucapnya lembut sambil membetulkan letak selimut Naruto.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Rin-nee," jawab Naruto agak kesal. Naruto sudah menganggap Rin sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Ahaha, walaupun kau berkata seperti itu, tetap saja kau enam tahun lebih muda dariku," kata Rin. Setelah membetulkan selimut Naruto, dia mengelus lembut puncak kepala Naruto, "Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Oyasumi, Rin-nee."

Rin pun mematikan lampu kamar Naruto dan menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Sepeninggal Rin, Naruto menyalakan lampu tidur kecil di meja yang letaknya di samping tempat tidur. Ia membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah pigura foto dirinya dengan orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini.

Dalam foto itu, terdapat seorang bocah laki-laki memeluk adiknya.

Namikaze Kyuubi memeluk Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto mengelus pelan foto sang kakak. Ingatannya akan lima tahun yang lalu mulai membayangi pikirannya.

Naruto mematikan lampu tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya sambil mendekap erat foto itu dengan tangan kanannya, seakan tak mau di lepaskan. Tangan kirinya meremas pakaian di bagian dada kiri, tepat di letak jantungnya, menahan sakit.

"Kyuu-nii..." bisiknya, "Sa..sakit..." Naruto menangis sambil memukul-mukul dada kirinya sendiri. Bila itu dapat membuatnya mati saat ini juga.

Naruto terus melakukan itu, tanpa menyadari seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya tengah menjambak rambutnya frustasi, ikut merasa sedih mendengar lirihan Naruto.

.

**Gunslinger Girl**

**.  
><strong>

Cahaya matahari pagi awal musim gugur terlihat agak pucat sehabis hujan semalam. Namun cahayanya masih dapat merembes ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa biru muda-putih, dan itu cukup membuat sang penghuni bangun dari tidurnya.

Kelopak matanya mulai membuka, dan terlihatlah bola mata biru yang sangat jernih bak batu permata sapphire, sang pemilik mata indah itu bernama Naruto.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha membiasakan matanya terhadap biasan cahaya matahari. Setelah kesadarannya membaik, Naruto melirik jam digital oranye di meja kecilnya.

Pukul 08:03.

"Ah, aku telat. Kelasku dan kelas Sasuke-sama jam 9, aku harus bergegas," Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya –dengan susah payah- dan menuju keluar kamar.

Langkahnya agak di seret, dan tangannya bertumpu pada dinding, takut terjatuh. Kepalanya mendadak pusing karena efek samping obat dari dokter Yakushi. Pandangannya mengabur, mendadak kakinya tidak kuat menopang berat badannya. Posisinya saat itu sedang berada di ujung tangga. Dan bla ia jatuh, otomatis ia akan terguling kebawah.

Naruto pasrah, ia tak kuat dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh, dan badannya seperti melayang.

Melayang karena sebuah tangan putih menopangnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sang pemilik tangan mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto mendongak, dan mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke berada hanya sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama, Saya tidak apa-apa," jawabnya seraya mendudukkan diri di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Barusan kau hampir jatuh. Ayo, sekarang kau ku antar ke kamarmu,"

"Tidak, Sasuke-sama. Hari ini saya akan kuliah sekaligus menjaga Anda," tolak Naruto.

"Tousan sudah mengizinkan kau pada kampus dengan alasan kau sakit. Sekarang aku akan menopangmu ke kamar,"

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama—"

"Ini perintah!"

Naruto terdiam. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mematuhi perintah sang majikan. Maka dari itu, ia membiarkan dirinya di topang oleh Sasuke. Tangannya melingkar di pundak Sasuke. Posisinya tetap seperti itu sampai mereka masuk ke kamar Naruto.

.

**MK**

**.  
><strong>

**Sasuke POV**

Jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:05, berarti sekitar 55 menit lagi kelas kuliahku di mulai. Saat ini, aku baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambutku menggunakan handuk.

"Auw.." jeritku. Handuk basahku tak sengaja menyentuh pipi kananku yang terluka. Pipi kanan ku –sedikit- tergores katana milik seseorang yang bernama Kisame kemarin siang.

Ya, insiden kemarin hanya membuat luka kecil di pipiku, namun menimbulkan luka parah untuk Naruto, bodyguardku.

Sejujurnya, sempat ku dengar 'pembicaraan' Naruto, Minato-san dan Tousan semalam. Aku tidak berniat menguping, namun karena pembicaraan mereka di kamar Naruto yang bersebelahan dengan kamarku, otomatis aku mendengarnya –walaupun samar-samar-.

Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa saat ini aku merasa **sedikit** kasihan terhadap Naruto. Karena menurut orang-orang, aku adalah pribadi yang dingin dan egois alias jarang merasa kasihan. Tapi, sekal lagi ku tekankan, aku hanya **sedikit** kasihan.

Aku langsung memakai baju kaus hitam polos yang kulapisi dengan kemeja biru dongker. Kancing kemeja ku biarkan terbuka semua, yang menampilkan dada bidangku yang tersembunyi dibalik kaus hitamku. Bawahannya aku memakai jeans biru gelap dan sneakers putih. 'Katanya', penampilanku yang seperti ini dapat membuat para wanita mimisan, namun aku tidak peduli. Setelah selesai, aku menyambar tas ranselku dan memanggulnya di sisi kanan punggungku dan keluar kamar.

Ketika aku keluar kamar, aku tertegun melihat Naruto ada di ujung tangga. Ia memakai piyama putih dengan hiasan garis-garis biru vertikal. Aku baru menyadari bahwa selain dia pendek –untuk seukuran laki-laki 17 tahun-, badan dia cukup err—ideal?

Untuk beberapa saat aku melamun, namun lamunanku buyar ketika dirinya tiba-tiba merosot jatuh. Bila dibiarkan, dia pasti akan terguling sampai kebawah, maka dari itu –entah mengapa- kakiku bergerak ke arahnya dan tanganku reflek melingkar di pinggangnya. Sempat ku lihat, Naruto memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia pusing.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyaku.

Naruto mendongak, matanya membelalak melihatku, sepertinya dia kaget, sama denganku.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama, Saya tidak apa-apa," jawabnya seraya mendudukkan diri di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Barusan kau hampir jatuh. Ayo, sekarang kau ku antar ke kamarmu," ajakku

"Tidak, Sasuke-sama. Hari ini saya akan kuliah sekaligus menjaga Anda," tolak Naruto.

"Tousan sudah mengizinkan kau pada kampus dengan alasan kau sakit. Sekarang aku akan menopangmu ke kamar,"

"Tapi, Sasuke-sama—"

"Ini perintah!" ujarku sedikit berteriak. Dan detik berikutnya aku menyesali perbuatanku itu.

Naruto terdiam dan menurut. Aku membantunya berdiri dan ku lingkarkan tangannya ke bahuku. Aku menopangnya berjalan sampai ke ranjangnya.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Hati-hati."

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto ke kasurnya, sang bodyguard terduduk di ranjangnya, sedangkan sang majikan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-sama. Maaf merepotkan,"

"Hn, tak apa,"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Sasuke-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Ano—pipi Anda kenapa?"

"Hn. Hanya luka kecil,"

"Astaga!" Naruto terdengar panik, tangannya bergerak kearah pipi sang Uchiha dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama. Gara-gara kebodohan saya, Anda terluka," sesal Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tertegun. Bukan karena penyesalan sang bodyguard, namun karena wajah Naruto yang butuh penyesalan, mukanya agak memerah karena demam lengkap dengan perban di kepalanya, dan itu terlihat err—manis?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauhkan pikiran yang barusan.

"Ah, Anda tidak memaafkan saya?" lirih Naruto. Rupanya ia salah paham.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa Anda barusan menggeleng?"

"Itu—"

"Naruto, kau sudah—"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara lain –yang terpotong juga-, pemilik suara itu adalah Gaara. Gaara kini berada di ambang pintu kamar Naruto. Kata-katanya menggantung begitu melihat Sasuke dengan Naruto.

"—tidak apa-apa?" lanjut Gaara setelah kagetnya selesai.

"Ohayou Gaara," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah tak apa-apa kok," lanjutnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk, kemudian mata jade-nya beralih kepada Sasuke, "Sasuke-sama, kelas akan dimulai 40 menit lagi. Sebaiknya Anda berangkat sekarang bila tidak ingin terlambat.

"Hn," entah kenapa Sasuke merasa –sedikit- kesal.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku titip Sasuke-sama ya, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk,"

"Tentu saja, lebih baik kau istirahat saja,"

"Oke,"

Kedua orang tersebut meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam kamarnya, yang kini sedang kebingungan.

'Aku tau Gaara itu orang yang dingin. Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau sepertinya Gaara tidak suka terhadap Sasuke-sama?'

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 13:15, dan saat ini Naruto merasa bosan seharian di kamar. Tidak ada yang mendatanginya sampai saat ini, kecuali Hotaru, salah satu pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Hotaru bertugas mengantarkan makanan dan obat untuknya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Namun nihil. Jelas saja tidak bisa, karena ia baru saja bangun tidur.

TOK TOK TOK.

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Masuk," serunya.

KREK. Pintu di buka, dan muncullah kepala seseorang yang berkulit putih dan memiliki mata dan rambut yang berwarna sama, warna hitam.

"Hai, Naruto-kun," sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Sai-sama? Silahkan masuk," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sai mengangguk, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan menutup pintunya.

"Naruto-kun, ku dengar kau kemarin di kroyok orang ya? Maaf kalau aku baru tau tadi dari Kiba-kun, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, keadaanku sudah membaik, Sai-sama. Terimakasih sudah menjengukku,"

"Ya, sebagai senpai yang baik aku harus peduli pada kohai-ku," ujar Sai sambil –tetap- tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba Sai teringat sesuatu, "Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Sai-sama?"

"Iya, aku baru mengetahui kalau Anda sepupu Sasuke-sama, jadi—"

"Sai," potong Sai.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung.

"Panggil aku Sai saja, Naruto-kun,"

"Tapi itu tidak sop—"

"Sudahlah, Sai saja. Dan menurutku itu sopan kok," jawab Sai.

"Baiklah Sai-sa- maksudku Sai. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa jam segini Anda sudah pulang, bukankah kelas bubar sekitar jam empat?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, tadi Genma-sensei izin pulang karena istrinya melahirkan. Dan kita diberikan tugas,"

"Tugas apa itu, Sai-san?"

Sai merogoh tas ranselnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kanvas, kuas, palet dan cat minyak. "Tugas menggambar," jelasnya.

"Menggambar apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bebas, sesuai keadaan hatimu," jawab Sai.

Mendengar jawaban Sai, Naruto tersentak.

'Sesuai keadaan hati?' batinnya.

.

**Maira Kanzaki**

**.  
><strong>

**16:45.**

"NARUTOOO~~!"

Naruto tersedak teh manis yang sedang di teguknya.

"Uhuk..uhuk," Naruto terbatuk. Matanya kini menatap tajam kepada seseorang di ambang pintu kamarnya. Orang itulah sang 'pelaku'.

"Jangan mengangetiku, Kiba!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Ehehe, gomen," jawab Kiba sambil nyengir, dia masuk kedalam kamar diikuti Tenten dan duo Aka.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Biasa, sebelum dia menjengukmu, dia tidur dulu," jawab Tenten.

"Hah, dasar,"

Mereka berempat duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto. Tangan Sasori mengelus lengan Naruto.

"Lukamu parah sekali," ujarnya.

"Hehh, begitulah Sasori. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa kok," jawab Naruto dengan suara seceria mungkin. Namun teman-temannya tahu betul, Naruto sedang berbohong. Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah benda kotak panjang di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Oh, itu kanvas, aku sedang menggambar, tapi belum selesai," jawab Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk singkat, lalu ia mengambil kanvas tersebut. Disitu terlihat gambar banyak pepohonan berdaun kecoklatan, beberapa diantaranya berjatuhan di tanah, namun itu belum sempurna.

"Autumn?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah,"

Ketiga teman yang lainnya ikut melihat lukisan Naruto yang setengah jadi itu.

"Kau yakin ini belum selesai?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Belum selesai saja, sudah sebagus ini," puji Tenten tulus.

"Haha, bisa saja kau," jawab Naruto.

"Ah! Melihat lukisanmu, aku jadi teringat bahwa aku punya tugas menganalisa sebuah novel," ujar Tenten sambil menepuk dahinya. "Jaa..." dia pun pergi.

"Aku juga, besok ada tes tentang sifat-sifat dasar manusia, sebaiknya aku belajar," kata Sasori sambil bangkit.

"Aku ikut, Sasori! Aku mau bikin rancangan sebuah gedung sekolah," kata Kiba sambil menyusul Sasori, "Kau tidak ada tugas, Gaara?"

"Sudah selesai," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Huh, seperti biasa,"

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya. Gaara yang menyadari itu langsung bertanya, "Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Gaara hanya menjentikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Keduanya hanyut dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Gaara / Naruto.."

"Kau duluan,"

"Tidak, kau saja,"

"Baiklah," Naruto mengalah, " Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Sasuke-sama tadi di serang orang-orang Akatsuki lagi?"

"Tidak,"

"Huh, syukurlah."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Iy—hah? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan. Bingung karena sahabatnya seperti ini.

Gaara terdiam, dia bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia menyibakkan gorden kaca, dan terlihatlah pemandangan gerimis sore berpadu dengan daun kecoklatan musim gugur. Sangat indah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara.

"Kau bohong, bilang saja kau suka padaku, dan kau cemburu pada Sasuke-sama ketika kejadian tadi pagi," ujar Naruto bercanda. Niatnya hanya menggoda Gaara...

"Ya, aku memang menyukaimu,"

Namun ternyata Gaara serius.

Naruto terdiam, "Jangan bercan—"

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda. Kau pasti tau itu 'kan?" potong Gaara.

Naruto terdiam lagi. Ia tau, sudah lama Gaara menyimpan 'rasa' padanya. Namun ia berpura-pura polos dan tidak peka, berharap Gaara membuang rasa cintanya. Namun itu semua tidak terjadi.

Satu alasan Naruto melakukan itu..

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa menolak pesona sang Sabaku.

Satu alasan Naruto melakukan itu..

Naruto pun sebenarnya menyukai Gaara.

Satu alasan Naruto melakukan itu..

Karena semua ini adalah **salah.**

"Gaara, buanglah rasa cintamu padaku," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai majikanmu?" tanya Gaara sarkatis.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai siapapun," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa? Secara tak langsung kau menolakku,"

"..."

"Kau tidak tau 'kan, seberapa tersiksanya aku memendam semuanya?"

"..."

"Aku tau kau menyukaiku, semuanya terbaca dari matamu!"

"..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena **semua** **ini salah, **Gaara!" seru Naruto.

"..." kini giliran Gaara yang terdiam.

"Ini salah! Kau tau itu 'kan, Gaara?"

"Tolong jangan lanj—"

"Apa kau belum menyadari? Kau masih normal!"

"Naruto, jang—"

"Aku pun masih normal!"

"Kumohon—"

"Kita tidak bisa menjadi kekasih!" airmata Naruto mulai menetes.

"Nar—"

"Karena kita berdua adalah **laki-laki, **Gaara!" teriak Naruto, pertahanannya hancur sudah.

Gaara tertohok mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto. Ribuan katana serasa menikam jantungnya. Kakinya mendadak seperti jelly, hampir tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan matanya serasa panas.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya ke gorden jendela hingga kusut. Lalu ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto.

Jade bertemu Sapphire.

Dua pasang bola mata bak bola permata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Emosi yang bercampur aduk diantara mereka terpancar jelas oleh mata mereka.

"Ya, kau benar Naruto. Aku salah," lirih Gaara, "Kita berdua laki-laki, tidak bisa menjalin cinta. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, agar besok kau semakin pulih. Selamat tidur, Naruto," lanjut Gaara. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Naruto.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis lagi.

Ia tidak kuat.

Air matanya hampir kering.

Naruto berharap, suatu saat nanti airmatanya kering. Ia sudah lelah menangis.

.

**Maira Kanzaki**

**.  
><strong>

Di balkon lantai dua di rumah Uchiha, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang bersender di dinding balkon. Di tangannya ada sepuntung rokok. Mata hitamnya mengamati langit sore menjelang malam. Langit nampak oranye-kelabu karena habis gerimis. Langit seperti habis menangis.

Seolah ikut bersedih dengan kejadian dua anak manusia yang tidak bisa melawan takdir.

Dua anak manusia yang tidak bisa bersatu karena 'takdir'.

Dua anak manusia, Gaara dan Naruto.

Dan pemuda yang duduk di balkon ini telah mendengar semuanya. Meski tampangnya sangat malas dan terkesan cuek, namun saat ini hatinya miris mendengar 'perdebatan' dua orang sahabatnya.

Dan ia benci itu.

Benci pada 'takdir' yang membuat Gaara dan Naruto seperti itu.

Dan ia juga membenci 'orang' yang membuat 'takdir' itu untuk Gaara dan Naruto.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke langit. Pandangannya tiba-tiba menajam, seolah benci.

"Minato, kau itu benar-benar jahat. Dan itu sangat merepotkan," ujarnya sambil menatap langit.

"Kau harus membayar semua airmata Naruto, Minato." Kata pemuda itu sambil mematikkan rokoknya.

.

**Chapter 3 : Pain**

**COMPLETE.**

**.  
><strong>

***) : bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu**

*** bazooka : pistol panjang berukuran 1.37 m. Bazooka adalah nama umum untuk senjata anti-tank portabel manusia roket recoilless. Biasanya, bazooka di gunakan ketika perang, terutama saat PD II. Pernah liat Yoichi Hiruma di anime 'Eyeshield 21'? Nah, si Hiruma bawa bazooka mulu tuh XD.**

**Note's :**

**Maafkan kelamaan apdetan saya Minna-san T.T , jangan salahkan Mai atas kehiatusan Mai, salahkan senior OSIS SMA Mai yg nyiksa Mai seminggu ini, sampe gak bisa ngetik fict *mencak-mencak*  
>yoweslah, yg penting akhirnya chap ini udah update, semoga gak mengecewakkan^^<strong>

**Oh iya, Mai juga minta maaf bagi Minato FG karena Minato disini sangat OOC alias kejam (Mai juga Minato FG), tapi kan Mai sudah memberikan warn *nunjuk ke atas* jadi saya mohon jangan komplain dengan ke-OOC-an chara^^ , yang tidak suka jangan baca, oke?**

**Maaf juga kalau di chap ini adegan actionnya blm ada lagi, soalnya Naruto belum sembuh, hehe. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ada sedikit romance di chap ini. Mai usahain chap depan ada actionnya.**

**Balasan Review :**

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe **: MAAFKAN KEBODOHAN SAYA YUKI-SAN T.T , maklum saya newbie jadi masih agak bingung cara ngepost new chap, jadinya saya buat kesalahan yg sangat fatal, hiks. Tapi ini udah bener kok, thanks for review ^^

**Heartbeat Satellite : **iya, waktu itu saya teledor, hiks maafkan Mai T.T . Kakashi emg gak muncul di chap dua, tapi di chap ini muncul kok *nunjuk ke atas* walopun dikit, bagian Kakashi ada juga kok nanti ^^. Naruto manusia biasa kok ^^ . Di italic yah? Makasih sarannya abang ^^ hehe. Thanks for review ^^

**Meg chan : **racun Kyuubi? Gak, Kyuubi disini gak suka bikin eksperimen kea gitu, pokonya ikutin terus ceritanya yahh. Ini udh update kok, thanks for review ^^

**Namikaze Kokyuu : **makasih pujiannya ^^. Pokoknya intinya Naruto gak punya penyakit apa-apa kok, simpan pertanyaanmu dulu Kokyuu-san^^, ikutin ceritanya terus yah, thanks for review ^^

**nanao yumi : **kesimpulannya disimpan aja dulu yaa, thanks for review^^

**ocha : **terimakasih pujiannya^^ , saya memang suka adegan action, jadi saya suka cari2 informasi tentang action utk menambah pengetahuan, ini udh update kok, thanks for review^^

**Kimmy no Michiku: **ehehe *ikutan blushing* pokoknya pertahankan dulu rasa penasaranmu Michi-san (boleh aku manggil gitu? XD) klo ku kshtau sekarang, gak seru dong. Soal Sasori, disini dia bukan anggota akatsuki, tp dia ada hubungan dgn akatsuki, ni udh apdet kok. Thanks for review ^^

**Cassie Disandi : **ahaha Naruto emg asli kok #plakk , simpan dulu rasa penasaranmu, Cassie-san^^ , ni udah lanjut, thanks for review^^

**gekikara hn : **iya kemaren emg cepet, tp chap ini agak lama, maaf ya^^ . iyah, akhirnya actionnya muncul juga, ni udah update, thanks for review^^

**Rosanaru : **alasan Naruto mo bunuh Deidara adalah... ada deeh~~ *di rajam* , gomen aku gak bisa kshtau sekarang, thanks for review^^

**Superol : **iya, teme macam dia pasti tau, *di kirin* ShikaNaru? Hmm, nanti di pertimbangkan dehh, untuk sementara GaaNaru dulu, thanks for review^^

**NanaMithrEe : **yaudah aku manggil Nana-san aja yah? XD , deidara gak kabur kok, nihh lagi nyapu dirumahku *di ledakkan*, ini udh apdet, thanks for review ^^

**choco : **berarti kita seumuran dong XD , makasih buat pujian dan review-nya^^

**Devil Brain : **jangan jambak rambut, ntar botak lhoo XD , klo ku ksh tau sekarang jd gak seru dong, pokoknya ikutin trus ceritanya yah, thanks for Review^^ *pake payung biar gak kesamber petir*

**kitsune haru hachi : **wkwk, senpai blushing nih pasti *sotoy* , ni udh apdet kok, thanks for review^^

**uchiha cucHan clyne : **jgn ketawa sendiri. Ntar dikira gila lho *digampar* ok deh, aku manggil Cu-san aja yah? XD , *meluk Cu lagi* Mai Cuma berniat sopan kok Cu-san^^ , ni udh apdet, thanks for review^^

**Dragonichi tsukaze : **sama sama bagian yg mana? Berarti sehati dong, hehe. Mai gak angry kok, tenang aja XD , thanks for review^^

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : **aku sengaja bikin orang bingung, biar pada penasaran *di kubur* salam kenal juga Yan-senpai^^ , thanks for review^^

**kanon1010 : **nanti Mai usahain lebih mantep actionnya kanon-senpai, fav? Makasiih XD , ni udah apdet, thanks for review^^

**Haru3173 : **wahh, makasih atas pujiannya haru-senpai^^ , ni dah apdet, thanks for review^^

**reaizu zeroblackwolf** : makasih atas pujiannya^^semoga chap ini gk mengecewakan juga, thanks for review^^

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama.**

**Kritik, saran, review dan flame (dg alasan logis) saya terima.**

**Regards,**

**Mai.**

**Jakarta,**

**17.07.11**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kartu yang Terbuka

Di sebuah lorong gelap yang sepi di dalam sebuah pabrik sepatu yang bangkrut, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang biasa aja, -tidak tergesa ataupun tidak lambat-. Pemuda pemilik suara kaki tersebut terus berjalan dalam lorong, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ujung lorong.

Diujung lorong tersebut, ada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang kokoh. Tanpa ragu, pemuda itu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Ternyata ruangan itu adalah stand tembak pribadinya.

Ruangan itu bernuansa coklat dan gelap. Pemuda itu menekan saklar lampu ruangan itu, dan tampaklah dinding kedap suara di sekitar ruangan itu.

Tak lupa juga berderet papan target berbentuk manusia untuk latihan tembaknya.

Jumlah papan tersebut ada sepuluh buah, mewakilkan perasaannya yang membenci 'sepuluh orang.'

Tak hanya itu, papan target itupun di tempeli foto-foto sepuluh orang yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan handgun jenis _barreta _dari balik jubah hitamnya. Moncong handgunnya tertuju pada sebuah papan target dengan sebuah foto ditengahnya.

**DOR!**

Ia menarik pelatuknya dengan mantap. Menimbulkan foto targetnya bolong, tepat di dahi sang foto tersebut. Tak hanya itu, foto itupun ikut jatuh ke lantai.

Pemuda itu mengambil foto targetnya yang baru saja jatuh, matanya berkilat penuh kemenangan.

"Andai saja dahimu benar-benar berlubang akibat tembakanku,"

Pemuda itu menyeringai kejam.

"...Baka Imouto!"

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gunslinger Girl (c) Maira 'milly' Kanzaki**

**Inspired : "Gunslinger Girl" by Yu Aida**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru *) and others.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Action**

**WARNING : OOC, AU , tidak memakai bahasa baku, maybe Typo, STRAIGHT or YAOI? Anda yang menentukkan.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan Baca!**

**Chara :**

**Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru : 17 tahun.**

**Sasori : 18 tahun.**

**Sasuke : 20 tahun.**

**Rin & Iruka : 23 tahun.**

**Itachi & Kakashi : 24 tahun.**

**Minato & Fugaku : 50 tahun.**

**Summary : Kebenaran dibalik peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu. Kartu mulai terbuka satu-persatu.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 : Kartu yang Terbuka.**

**.**

**.**

Dibalkon kamar yang bernuansa merah marun di lantai tiga, terdapat seorang pemuda tampan duduk di kursi balkon dengan segelas coklat hangat tangan kirinya. Malam musim gugur berhasil membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan terus menatap nanar pada kertas yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Ia terus seperti itu sejak lima menit yang lalu, tepatnya ketika pukul 21:55.

Sang Pemuda meneguk coklat hangatnya sekali lagi, dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya.

**-.-**

**FLASHBACK**

**-.-**

Disebuah kamar kerja tidak terpakai di kediaman Uchiha, seorang pemuda terlihat sedang mengutak-ngatik laptop yang berada dihadapannya. Disamping laptopnya, terdapat sebuah mesin printer yang sedang mem-print-out beberapa lembar kertas hasil kerjaannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kamar kerja diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk," jawab pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

KREK!

Pintu ruangan dibelakangnya terbuka, disusul dengan kepala seseorang berambut merah yang menyembul kedalam.

"Sedang apa, Shikamaru? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kerja. Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru pendek.

Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Sasori itu tau betul apa maksud rekannya dengan kata 'kerja'. Apalagi kalau bukan _hacking?_

"Siapa yang memberitahu kau bahwa aku disini?"

"Salah satu maid. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hotaru,"

"Oh,"

Tanpa disuruh, Sasori masuk kedalam ruangan setelah terlebih dahulu menutup pintunya. Sasori menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk membelakanginya, Sasori dapat melihat sekilas, Shikamaru sedang mengambil beberapa data dari Hebi Corp –lagi-.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Sasori.

"Banyak," jawab Shikamaru. Ia menunggu si printer menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, Shikamaru menyerahkan kertas hasil print-out miliknya pada Sasori. "Bacalah, isinya membuatku kerepotan,"

Sasori menerima sodoran kertas dari Shikamaru, yang ternyata berisi kopian headline sebuah koran.

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA'S DAILY**

'**POLISI MENGUNGKAP FAKTA TENTANG BISNIS TERLARANG PERUSAHAAN HEBI CORPORATION'**

**Konoha, 30 September 2006.**

**Hebi Corporation, perusahaan raksasa yang merupakan rival berat Uchiha Corporation yang bergerak di bidang yang sama; otomotif, ternyata memiliki bisnis terlarang; yaitu bisnis Pasar Gelap.**

**Dari hasil pengakuan para polisi, mereka berhasil menangkap seorang pengendara truk mencurigakan yang sedang mengangkut barang selundupan berupa tembakau di Pelabuhan Konoha. Pengemudi yang berinisial S itu ditangkap dan di introgasi oleh polisi. Namun selama sejam, S tidak mau mengakui perusahaan apa yang memperkerjakan dirinya.**

**Polisi akhirnya meminta bantuan pada Namikaze Kyuubi (17) seorang pemuda lulusan Namikaze's Quarantine and Military Exercises atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Namikaze's Millitary (NM), yang juga merupakan anak dari Namikaze Minato (45), pemilik NM, untuk mengintrogasi S.**

**Hanya butuh lima menit, S akhirnya mengakui bahwa ia bekerja dibawah perintah Orochimaru, pemilik Hebi Corp. Dan menurut pengakuan S, Orochimaru juga menyewa sepuluh buronan terkenal yang tergabung dalam kelompok 'Akatsuki'. Berikut daftar nama anggota 'Akatsuki' :**

**.**

**.**

Tulisan di kertas yang berada ditangan Sasori berhenti sampai disitu.

"Apa masih ada lanjutannya?"

"Sebentar, sedang ku print," jawab Shikamaru.

Keheningan sementara menyelimuti mereka. Sasori mengerutkan kening, nampaknya sedang berfikir.

"23 Maret 2006? Berarti koran ini terbit sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, begitu? Dan kalau koran ini sudah lama terbit, kenapa polisi belum juga menangkap manusia ular itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru misterius.

"Eh?"

"Koran itu tidak terbit. Orochimaru menyogok wartawan, dan perusahaan Konoha's Daily agar tidak menerbitkan koran itu. Pihak wartawan setuju, namun tidak dengan pihak Konoha's Daily.

Orochimaru telah memberi surat ancaman ke pihak Konoha's Daily agar tidak menerbitkan berita itu. Namun, karyawan Konoha's Daily yang nekat menerbitkan koran tersebut,"

Shikamaru menghela nafas sebentar sambil menggumam 'merepotkan'. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Deadline koran itu terbit pukul 00:00. Beberapa karyawan Konoha's Daily sedang bersiap memasukkan koran-koran siap terbit itu kedalam truk pengangkut barang yang akan menerbitkan koran itu keseluruh penjuru Konoha, tepat ketika pukul 23:48.

Namun aksi mereka diketahui oleh anak buah Orochimaru, dan karyawan Konoha's Daily bagian penerbitan semuanya ditembak mati oleh anak buah Orochimaru. Ia beruntung tidak harus mengerahkan banyak anak buah, pasalnya kantor pusat penerbitan Konoha's Daily hanya satu, alias tidak mempunyai cabang dimanapun.

Hal itu menimbulkan kontroversial diseluruh penjuru Konoha, sebab rakyat Konoha protes karena tidak terbitnya koran kesayangan mereka. Sang Direktur koran merasa janggal, karena ia yakin kalau ia baru saja melihat cetakkan koran siap jual kemarin malam. Ia pun meminta bantuan NM untuk menyelidiki kasus ini," jelas Shikamaru.

Wajah Sasori memucat, perlahan-lahan ia mengetahui kebenaran yang dicarinya selama lima tahun terakhir. Ia sudah mulai menebak arah pembicaraan Shikamaru.

"Kyuubi-senpai diutus polisi untuk mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik 'pembantaian' karyawan Konoha's Daily. Rakyat Konoha berharap, headline Konoha's Daily suatu pagi nanti adalah berita tentang keberhasilan Kyuubi menangkap pelaku 'pembantaian'..."

Sasori merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

Shikamaru mengambil selembar kertas yang baru saja selesai di print, dan menyodorkannya pada Sasori. "Selanjutnya, kau baca ini. Terlalu merepotkan bagiku untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Sasori menerima kertas dari Shikamaru dan membacanya. Ternyata sebuah kopian headline Konoha's Daily.

**-.- **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**-.-**

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasori, duduk dibalkon kamarnya yang berada dilantai tiga dengan posisi yang masih sama; gelas berisi coklat hangat di tangan kirinya, dan kertas kopian headline Konoha's Daily dari Shikamaru ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan matanya yang kecoklatan –masih- menatap nanar tulisan di kertas.

.

**KONOHA'S DAILY**

**NAMIKAZE KYUUBI (17) GUGUR DALAM MISI.**

**Konoha, 11 Oktober 2006.**

**Namikaze Kyuubi (17) pemuda lulusan Namikaze's Quarantine and Military Exercises atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Namikaze's Millitary (NM), dikabarkan gugur dalam misi menyelidiki kasus 'pembantaian' beberapa karyawan Konoha's Daily pada pukul 23:50, 3 Oktober 2006.**

**Rekan kerjanya ketika misi, Hatake Kakashi (19), Umino Iruka (18) dan Namikaze Naruto (11) selamat dalam misi, namun mereka gagal menangkap pelaku karena kondisi fisik mereka yang terluka parah.**

**Kakashi berkata, kalau markas para pelaku 'pembantaian' itu berada di sebuah Gedung Sekolah Dasar Konoha 1 yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, tepatnya berada di dekat sungai Konoha.**

**Para saksi yang tinggal di sekitar TKP mengaku; mendengar jeritan orang, suara tembakan dan mencium bau anyir darah yang menyengat sekitar pukul setengah 12 malam tanggal 3 Oktober 2006. Esok paginya, tanggal 4 Oktober, mereka melihat mayat seseorang berambut merah dan badannya berdarah-darah hanyut di sungai Konoha yang terkenal dengan arusnya yang kelewat deras.**

**Polisi dan tim SAR sudah berusaha mencari dan mengevakuasi mayat Kyuubi yang dikabarkan hanyut di sungai. Namun malang, setelah mencari kurang lebih enam hari, akhirnya polisi mengumumkan kematian dan tidak di temukannya jasad Kyuubi pada 10 Oktober 2006, tepatnya kemarin. Dan pihak Namikaze's Millitary, yang juga merupakan pihak keluarga Kyuubi mengaku pasrah atas kehendak-Nya.**

**Kami, segenap karyawan Konoha's Daily turut berduka cita atas kematian Namikaze Kyuubi.**

**Dan kami, rakyat Konoha memberikan gelar 'Pahlawan' kepada Namikaze Kyuubi atas jasanya karena beliau sudah berusaha dua tahun terakhir ini untuk membasmi kriminal di kota Konoha.**

**.**

**.**

Kebenaran dibalik peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu.

Kartu mulai terbuka satu-persatu.

Sasori kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Shikamaru;

.

"**Kertas kopian headline ini sangat penting dan berbahaya jika jatuh ditangan rang lain. Tepi mengapa Orochimaru tidak memberi sistem keamanan yang lebih khusus untuk menyimpan ini? Sehingga orang-orang seperti kau mampu mengambilnya? Dan darimana kau dapatkan artikel koran yang bahkan tidak terbit ini?"**

"**Entahlah, mungkin Orochimaru berfikir bahwa kasus 'pembantaian' itu sudah berlangsung lama. Ia menyimpan artikel itu disalah satu folder pribadinya. Lagipula, teknologi tahun 2006 tidak secanggih tahun 2011 sekarang, sehingga kurangnya tingkat keamanan. Hah, merepotkan!"**

"**Dan kau ingat Shika? Tahun itu juga tahun untuk misi pertamanya Naruto, ketika ia berumur 11 tahun,"**

"**Ya, tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-12, Kyuu-senpai diberitakan mati,"**

"**Ja-jadi, penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti 'itu'?"**

"**Aku pun berfikir seperti itu, Sasori. Dan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, aku yakin ****belum****semua terkuak. ****Dan jangan sampai ada yang membaca kertas itu, terutama Naruto. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal yang merepotkan."**

"**Aku mengerti."**

**.**

'Ck, kenapa ini semua terjadi?' sungut Sasori kesal. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas kedua, yang berada dibalik kertas pertama. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori menatap nanar judul di kertas yang kedua. Lanjutan dari artikel 'POLISI MENGUNGKAP FAKTA TENTANG BISNIS TERLARANG PERUSAHAAN HEBI CORPORATION'.

.

**DAFTAR NAMA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI**

**Yahiko 'Pein'.**

**Nagato 'Pein.'**

**Konan**

**Tobi**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Kisame**

**Uchiha Madara**

**.**

Sebagai seseorang yang bekerja sebagai butler keluarga Uchiha, seharusnya, Sasori terkejut karena melihat nama 'Uchiha' sebagai daftar anggota Akatsuki sekaligus buronan.

Ya, seharusnya.

Pada kenyataannya, **tidak.**

Sebelum polisi dan warga Konoha mengetahui daftar anggota Akatsuki -yang kini bekerja di bawah kendali Orochimaru-, Sasori sudah mengetahui sejak lama.

Di kopian koran yang ada ditangannya, tidak disebutkan ciri-ciri fisik dari semua anggota Akatsuki, namun Sasori **mengetahui **semua ciri-ciri anggota Akatsuki.

Tadi, Sasori baru membaca 8 daftar nama Akatsuki. Namun tanpa harus dibaca lagi, Sasori sudah **tahu **siapa 2 orang lainnya.

.

**Namikaze Deidara**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**.**

**Gunslinger Girl**

**.**

Srek. Srek.

Perpaduan suara kuas yang ditorekan ke kanvas putih, menimbulkan melodi indah tersendiri bagi pelukis manapun. Termasuk Naruto.

Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam, namun Naruto tetap melukis diatas kanvas yang diberikan Sai.

Sudah lima hari Naruto tidak masuk dan belajar di kampusnya, dan Naruto bersumpah, itu sangat membosankan! Maka ia berhasil meyakinkan kelima temannya dan Tuan Muda-nya, kalau ia sudah sehat dan akan masuk besok. Sekaligus mengumpulkan tugas melukisnya.

Srek. Srek.

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto menorehkan kuas yang telah diberi cat minyak. Kanvas yang semula berwarna putih itu, kini di dominasi perpaduan coklat muda dan coklat tua.

Autumn.

Ia ingat, waktu itu Sai bilang, harus melukis sesuai dengan keadaan hati. Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, suasana hatinya tidak menentu semenjak insiden 'Minato-Bazooka' waktu itu.

Lalu kenapa ia memilih menggambar suasana musim gugur?

Gampang saja, sebab Naruto menyukai musim gugur.

Selain karena musim gugur adalah musim ketika dirinya lahir, musim gugur sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Daun-daun kecoklatan yang jatuh perlahan ditiup angin, angin yang sejuk, membuat hati Naruto menjadi tenang.

Itulah alasan mengapa Naruto melukis suasana musim gugur. Ia ingin 'menenangkan' hatinya dari semua masalah hidupnya, Naruto menyebutnya 'Autumn-Therapy'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun!~"

"Kyaa, Sasuke!"

"Makin tampan saja ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Suara-suara seperti itu memang sudah 'biasa' terdengar di seluruh penjuru kampus, jikalau Uchiha Sasuke baru melangkahkan kakinya di depan gerbang kampus.

Namun, sepertinya ada yang 'berbeda' dari teriakkan itu.

"Hei lihat! Butler-nya Sasuke-kun sudah masuk lagi!"

"Mana? Mana? Oh itu dia ya? Kalau tidak salah, namanya Naruto 'kan?"

"Naruto? Hei apa dia anak dari Minato-san? Pemilik NM?"

"Syukurlah Naruto sudah masuk, kudengar ia sakit parah kemarin ehingga tidak masuk selama lima hari,"

Itulah yang berbeda. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang dibicarakan, namun juga butler pribadinya, Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, hari ini Naruto sudah kembali masuk ke kampus setelah lima hari tidak masuk.

"Jangan pedulikan perkataan mereka, Naruto," ujar Sasuke yang berada selangkah didepannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama,"

Pasangan Tuan Muda-Bodyguard ini tetap berjalan melintasi pekarangan kampus, pura-pura tidak mendengar seruan dan bisik-bisik semua orang. Naruto terus mengekori majikannya, sehingga tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Naruto juga berhenti.

'Ada apa?' batinnya.

Namun ketika Naruto mengetahui penyebab berhentinya langkah Sasuke, ia tersenyum.

Ternyata Sasuke dicegat sama dua orang fans beratnya; Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV.**

Sakura dan Ino memang tergila-gila sekali pada Tuan Mudaku, mereka tak pernah lelah menyapa dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke-sama. Yang jelas Sasuke-sama akan menolaknya, namun mereka tetap saja tidak menyerah.

Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal Hatarashi Haruno ini adalah pewaris Haruno Corp suatu saat nanti. Gadis cantik ini mempunyai warna rambut yang unik; merah muda dan mata yang berwarna hijau seperti Gaara. Yang aku tahu, perusahaan Haruno dan Uchiha sedang melakukan kerjasama. Kerjasama apa? Aku tidak tahu karena itu bukan urusanku.

Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura. Putri tunggal Inoichi Yamanaka ini mempunyai toko bunga terbesar dan terkenal di Konoha. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat di kuncir tinggi kebelakang, ponytail yang dimiringkan ke kanan dan matanya berwarna aquamarine. Mengingatkanku Dei-nii, yang hilang enam tahun yang lalu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun~," seru Sakura dengan nada yang manja, sedangkan Ino –yang berada dibelakangnya- hanya tersenyum ke arah—aku?

"Hn," jawab Tuan Mudaku dengan trademarknya.

"Aih, dingin sekali sih, Sasuke-ku. Padahal matahari sekarang sangat cerah lho..." ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Tu-tunggu dulu! Tadi Sakura salah bicara, atau memang ia menyebut Sasuke-sama dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-ku'?" tanpa 'n'?

"Hei, Naruto-kun. Ohayou! Kau sudah sembuh?" tiba-tiba suara Ino mengagetkanku.

"Oh iya, aku tidak sadar ada Naruto-kun, ohayou," timpal Sakura.

"Eh? Ohayou Sakura-san dan Ino-san," jawabku sambil menunduk a la Jepang.

"Aish, jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku Ino saja. Kalau mau memakai embel-embel, pakai '-chan' saja," sergah Ino.

Hei, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Barusberan Ino seperti err—mengedipkan matanya padaku?

Nice, aku merasakan bulu tengkuk milikku berdiri.

"Ah, emm baiklah err—Ino-chan," jawabku.

Lagi, barusan aku melihat Putri Yamanaka ini tersenyum puas.

"Sudahlah, apa yang kalian berdua inginkan, Haruno dan Yamanaka?" tukas Sasuke cepat. Sepertinya Tuan Mudaku mulai tidak sabar.

"Ah, tidak apa kok, Sasuke~. Aku hanya ingin menyapa calon suamiku," jawab Sakura sambil mengelus pelan pipi Sasuke.

DEG!

A-apa? Calon suami? Jadi, kerja sama antara dua perusahaan besar ini, untuk menikahkan kedua pewaris mereka?

Dan mereka akan menikah? Tapi—kenapa?

Hei! Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan urusanku 'kan? Walau aku butler pribadi Sasuke-sama, aku tetap tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Sasuke-sama. Termasuk—urusan percintaannya.

"Tsk! Lepaskan!" seru Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba ia menyeret tanganku dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino. Sebelum kami berdua pergi, Sasuke membalikkan badan dan berkata, "Dalam mimpimu, Haruno-san!". Dan kemudian ia terus menyeretku sampai kedalam kampus.

**END NARUTO'S POV.**

**.-.**

**:- Maira Kanzaki -:**

**.-.**

Sebuah mobi Toyota Rush hitam sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Di dalam mobil itu berisi tiga orang. Hatake Kakashi, sebagai pengendali kemudi. Rin, wanita satu-satunya di mobil itu, ia duduk disamping Kakashi. Sedangkan majikan mereka, Fugaku Uchiha duduk di belakang. Pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corp itu sedang memangku laptop hitam dan ia sibuk dengan laptopnya sedari tadi.

Kakashi dan Rin, dua bodyguard ini, kini sedang mengawal sang Majikan, Fugaku, ke kantornya. Kantornya sendiri cukup jauh, di dekat perbatasan antara kota Konoha-Suna.

"Kakashi, apa benar sekarang Naruto-kun sudah masuk ke kampus?" tanya Fugaku, pandangannya tidak lepas dari monitor.

"Sudah, Fugaku-sama. Keadaan Naruto juga sudah 90% sembuh,"

"Hn,"

Ketiganya terdiam lagi. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi, karena faktor keturunan Uchiha rata-rata orang yang pendiam.

Kini mereka sedang memasuki sebuah terowongan panjang. Terowongan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju kota Suna. Biasanya, banyak mobil berlalu-lalang disini sehingga menimbulkan kemacetan kecil.

Ya, biasanya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, tidak ada satu mobilpun yang lewat di terowongan ini sekarang. Hanya mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi. Apalagi, ini masih jam 8 pagi.

Ganjil? Ya, Kakashi merasakan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengerem mobil ini dan memeriksa keadaan. Namun diurungkan niatnya.

Berbeda hal dengan Rin. Ia sudah mulai memprediksikan keadaan sekitar. Siaga satu sudah ia pasang dalam diri dan pikirannya. Pandangannya mulai meluas; kiri, kanan, belakang-memakai kaca spion- dan terakhir—depan!

"Kakashi! Stop!"teriak Rin.

Serta-merta, Kakashi yang kaget langsung mengerem mobil mendadak. Padangan matanya ke arah Rin, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Rin tidak menjawab. Matanya tiba-tiba memicing, pandangannya lurus ke depan, dahinya mengkerut.

Kakashi sudah hafal betul dengan sikap Rin. Dan kalau wanita itu sudah memicingkan matanya, dan tiba-tiba menyuruh dengan alasan tidak jelas, maka pasti Rin sedang mendeteksi musuh disekitarnya. Rin layaknya anjing betina yang sigap melindungi anak-anaknya.

"Ada masalah, Kakashi?" tanya Fugaku dari belakang.

"Sepertinya begitu, Fugaku-sama," jawab Kakashi.

"Mohon maaf karena kelancangan saya memberhentikan mobil Anda, Fugaku-sama. Karena ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini," sesal Rin, namun matanya masih lurus kedepan. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, "Kakashi! Mundurkan mobilnya sekarang juga!" teriaknya.

Kakashi, yang beruntung tidak di 'berkahi' otak yang lemot, langsung menarik mundur perseneling mobil, dan menginjak gasnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Lima..." tiba-tiba Rin menghitung mundur.

"Empat..."

Mobil terus mundur.

"Tiga..."

Mundur lagi...lagi. Sampai cukup jauh keluar dari terowongan.

"Dua, hentikam mobilnya!"

CKIIITTT! Suara rem yang diinjak Kakashi terdengar.

.

.

.

"Satu, MERUNDUK!" perintah Rin.

**DHUUAARRR!**

Dan semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, sesuai hitungan Rin.

**.**

Kakashi, Rin dan Fugaku masih menunduk setelah bunyi ledakkan yang berasal dari terowongan. Seketika terowongan hangus terbakar, beruntung mereka selamat karena mereka sudah berada di luar terowongan.

"Bom?" tanya Fugaku, setelah kagetnya hilang.

"Ya. Tadi di tengah terowongan aku melihat gundukkan batu aneh, dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara seperti detik jam," jelas Rin.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih terdiam. Mata hitamnya menelusuri terowongan yang hangus, api yang membakar terowongan berangsur-angsur padam. Asap yang mengepul juga mulai menghilang.

"Dari hasil ledakkan bom tadi, prediksiku mengatakan, ini bom C2," jelas Kakashi setelah selesai mengamati.

"Aku juga mengira seperti itu. C2 adalah bom yang bereaksi ketika sebuah objek berada sepuluh meter didekatnya, dan bom itu akan meledak sepuluh detik kemudian," timpal Rin.

"Dan hanya satu yang dapat membuat bom macam ini..." Kakashi menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Rin mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Deidara Namikaze..."

**.**

.

**Chapter 4 : Kartu yang Terbuka**

**COMPLETE.**

**.**

**.**

**Note's :**

**It's me again. Pertama-tama Mai mau mengucapkan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" to Uchiha Sasuke. Telat sehari sih, tapi yang penting ngucapin deh. Mai juga baru ngepublish birthday fict buat Sasuke tuuh. *promosi terselubung*  
><strong>

**Maafkan Mai (lagi) karena update-nya lama. Mai manusia biasa, tangannya Cuma dua dan punya kegiatan sekolah selain ngetik fict. Jadi kalau ada yang minta update kilat, Mai gak bisa janji karena Mai punya banyak banget tugas sebagai pelajar SMA. Tapi Mai usahain update seminggu sekali.**

**Tadinya Mai mau hiatus, tapi setelah nonton film 'Bourne Ultimatum' (bener kaga tuh tulisannya?) yang notabene bergenre action jadi semangat ngetik lagi ^^v . Oia, anak buah Orochimaru di fict ini yang berinisial S itu maksudnya Sakon. Yang di anime sama manga-nya dia punya kepala dua. Pasti tau dong?**

**Soal Naruto yang menyukai musim gugur. Jujur, aku gak tau apakah Naruto di anime-nya suka Autumn atau ngga. Sebenarnya Mai yang suka sama Autumn, jadi Mai pikir gak ada salahnya kalau menjadikan Naruto menyukai Autumn disini.**

**Di chap ini juga mulai terjawab, kenapa si Kyuubi mati. Eits, tapi faktanya belum terungkap semua lhoo.**

**Btw, ada yang bisa nebak gak, kira-kira adegan yang paling pertama itu siapa? Hohoho.**

**Again, Mai gak bisa bales review Minna-san di chap kemarin karena acc Mai eror, gabisa buka review. Mozilla sedang tidak berpihak rupanya. Mohon maaf T.T , tapi sebagai gantinya Minna-san bisa review lewat FB atau Twitter (ada di bio), Mai dengan senang hati menjawab.**

**Ohh satu lagi, kalo chap ini ada typo-nya MOHON MAAF BANGET karena saya ngetik ini abis nangis. Nangis gara-gara nonton vcd Naruto yang 'Kakashi Gaiden' (gatau episode berapa) yang pas Obito mati terus nyerahin matanya buat Kakashi, terus bilang kalau dia cinta sama Rin. Konyol memang, tapi serius, Mai terharu banget sekaligus mutusin kalau Mai jadi salah satu Fans-nya Obito ^^**

**Oia Mina-san, ada yang tau link buat nonton Naruto Shippuuden The Movie gak? kalau ada yang tau, kasihtau Mai ya^^  
><strong>

**Kritik, saran, review dan flame (dg alasan logis) saya terima.**

**Regards,**

**Mai.**

**Jakarta,**

**24.07.11**


	5. Chapter 5 : Still Alive?

Seorang pria yang berumur limapuluh tahunan sedang berdiri di depan jendela kantornya. Pemandangan 70% Kota Konoha dapat terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Raut mukanya tampak datar, namun sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ia mulai terlihat tak sabar, begitupun dengan seekor ular sanca ditangannya.

"Ssshhh..." ular ditangannya mendesis dan mulai meliuk-liuk. Sehati dengan tuannya, ular ini juga terlihat tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah, Manda.." bisik sang Pria seraya mengelus pelan kepala ular miliknya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

KREK!

"Orochi-sama?" terdengar suara pintu diketuk, kemudian dibuka dan tampak kepala seorang laki-laki menyembul kedalam.

"Kau lama," jawab Orochimaru tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Gomen, Orochi-sama. Saya agak kesulitan untuk mengerjakan 'tugas' dari Anda karena minim pencahayaan," jelas anak buah Orochimaru.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Orochimaru. Kemudian ia membalikkan badan menatap salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya.

Anak buah Orochimaru –yang berada diambang pintu—menyeringai. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut setelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Orchimaru. Ketika jarak mereka hanya lima meter, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Sebuah suntikkan lengkap dengan sampel darah di dalamnya.

"Hasilnya..Positif, Orochi-sama."

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Orochimaru menyeringai kejam. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya sangat senang saat ini.

"Jadi, 'masuk kedalam lubang buaya' ya?" tanya Orochimaru entah pada siapa. Dengan seringainya yang masih terlukis diwajahnya, Orochimaru berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, dan mengambil sebuah interkom di samping meja.

"Zetsu, Kisame. Bawa 'tahanan' kita kesini!" perintahnya melalui interkom.

Hanya butuh lima menit, Zetsu dan Kisame datang keruang kerja Orochimaru. Mereka terlihat menopang 'tahanan' yang sesuai perintah Orochimaru. 'Tahanan' itu kemudian di dudukkan di sebuah kursi putar. Kedua tangannya di pegangi oleh Zetsu dan Kisame.

Tak ada pemberontakkan seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Renji," sapa Orochimaru dengan suara ramah yang dibuat-buat. Mata ularnya menatap tajam pada Renji, sang 'tahanan' di depannya.

"Mau apalagi kau, ular?" desis Renji. Matanya –dengan penuh kebencian- menatap tajam pada mata lawan bicaranya.

"Galak seperti biasa," Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. "Kalau kubilang 'aku akan membunuhmu sekarang', bagaimana?"

"Silahkan saja," jawab Renji menantang.

"Sudah kuduga," Orochimaru terkekeh lagi, dan itu sukses membuat pemuda bernama Renji muak mendengarnya.

"Jika kuganti pertanyaannya menjadi 'aku akan membunuh 'dia' sekarang' , bagaimana?"

Bola mata Renji membelalak lebar. Ia tahu betul, siapa yang dimaksud Orochimaru.

'D-Dia masih hidup? Yokatta,' batinnya.

"Kau takkan bisa menyentuhnya, brengsek! 'Dia' itu kuat!" bentak Renji. Badannya mulai memberontak, sehingga membuat Zetsu dan Kisame megngeratkan cengkraman mereka.

"Hahahahaha! Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, bocah?" seru Orochimaru. Tangan pucatnya meraih dagu Renji, dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka.

"Kau bilang, 'dia' itu kuat, eh?"

"Tentu saja. 'Dia' tidak bodoh untuk masuk perangkapmu dan 'dia' takkan kalah darimu!" balas Renji. Emosinya makin memuncak.

Orochimaru menyeringai kejam. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Renji. Namun mata mereka masih bertemu. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka bisa dipastikan Orochimaru kini sudah mati.

"Sayangnya, aku tahu kelemahan 'dia'," ujar Orochimaru.

Sang Renji terdiam. Firasatnya buruk.

"Kelemahan 'dia' adalah kau!"

"..." Renji terdiam. Ia berharap, firasatnya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan membunuh'nya'..."

"..."

"Di depan matamu!" Orochimaru mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan tertawa kencang, diikuti anak buahnya yang berada disitu.

Disaat ini, Renji merasa Kami-sama tidak lagi peduli padanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gunslinger Girl (c) Maira 'milly' Kanzaki**

**Inspired : "Gunslinger Girl" by Yu Aida**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), dll**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Still Alive?**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Matahari akhir-akhir ini bersinar lebih hangat dari biasanya. Angin sejuk selalu bertiup dengan tenang, menebarkan aroma berbagai macam bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

Yep, musim semi.

Banyak rumor mengatakan, musim semi adalah musim yang tepat untuk 'menyatakan' perasaan kepada seseorang yang kita cintai, karena musim ini bisa dibilang 'romantis'. Percaya atau tidak? Itu hak privasi masing-masing orang*****.

Hari ini, Konoha International University terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Wajah-wajah bahagia, gelak tawa dan senyuman manis orang-orang dapat kita lihat di setiap sudut kampus ini. Bila kita mengamati lebih teliti, di dekat gedung kampus tersebut terdapat dua buah tiang yang menyangga sebuah spanduk.

"**Spring's Festival 2011"**

Dan itulah 'penyebab' ramainya pengunjung di kampus ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih, kau memaksaku datang ke tempat macam ini?"

"Ini bukan 'tempat macam ini'! ini kampus kita, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu, maksudku, aku malas datang ketempat ini. Mengganggu acara tidurku, tahu."

"Justru itu maksudku, Shika! Sekali-kali, pergilah ketempat seperti ini agar kau tidak mudah mengantuk!"

"Hoahhmm, mendokusei~"

"Ck!"

Shikamaru dan Kiba—pelaku pertengkaran barusan—kini sedang berjalan beriringan mengelilingi stand Festival di kampus mereka. Susah payah –dengan cara menjitak, menyeret paksa dan mengancam akan memotong rambut nanas Shikamaru—Kiba akhirnya berhasil memaksa Shikamaru datang ke festival kampus mereka

Festival ini berlangsung selama tiga hari, dan ini adalah hari terakhir festival. Dan tentunya Kiba tidak mau melewatkan acara macam ini. Ia membujuk kelima sahabatnya untuk menghadiri festival ini dengan alasan, 'Kita butuh refreshing' atau 'Sasuke-sama akan pergi ke festival itu, kita harus menjaganya, bukan?'

Naruto dan Tenten langsung setuju, Sasori ikut karena ia dan beberapa rekan se-fakultas dengannya –psikologi—membuka stand untuk konsultasi masalah di festival itu, sedangkan Gaara pasrah dan ikut-ikut saja.

Kecuali Shikamaru; 'Aku mau tidur. Festival itu merepotkan!' dan itulah penyebab Kiba _ngamuk_ dan ia mengancam tidak segan-segan memotong rambut 'kebanggan' Shikamaru.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya festival ini sukses ya?" tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat begitu banyak pengunjung di kampusnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak percaya sih!" sungut Kiba.

"Baiklah, kau menang, Doggy-man."

"Julukkan macam apa itu? Pineapple-head!"

Mereka berdua tergelak bersama. Berbagai macam julukkan untuk mereka dan keempat teman yang lain, memang sudah biasa terlontar. Dan itu sukses memancing tawa.

"Kita kemana dulu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengintip si 'baby-face' di stand-nya?"

"Ide bagus! Dan aku kasihan pada orang-orang yang konsultasi padanya."

"Aku juga, bisa-bisanya mereka percaya pada 'psikiater' yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih mengoleksi miniatur Power Ranger."

Lagi, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar celetukkan mereka sendiri. Kiba berfikir, jika Sasori tahu apa yang dibicarakan dia dengan Shikamaru, bisa dipastikan mereka akan di-voodo saat ini juga.

'Voodo dengan Power Ranger Pink, mungkin?' Kiba senyam-senyum lagi.

"Hei, kau membuatku takut kalau senyam-senyum seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Kiba dengan alis terangkat.

"Hm," Kiba menjawab asal. Matanya menyapu seluruh keramaian festival, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju ke arah seorang anak yang sedang menuntun tali anjing Terrier.

"Ah, aku jadi rindu pada Akamaru," keluh Kiba sambil menatap anjing Terrier tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

"Iruka-sensei pasti menjaganya dengan baik di akademi."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Sudah hampir setahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Rasanya rindu sekali," ujar Kiba dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada, seolah-olah memeluk Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya.

"Mendokusei."

.

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku. Berumur 20 tahun, tampan, kulit putih, mata hitam, mempunyai bentuk rambut yang unik dan sering dijuluki 'Pangeran Es'.

Yang disukai : warna biru dongker dan hitam, tomat, dan fotografer.

Yang tidak disukai : keramaian dan wanita **berisik dan manja.**

Sudah jelas, Sasuke **tidak suka **tempat keramaian seperti mall, ataupun festival.

Namun anehnya, sekarang **Uchiha Sasuke **terlihat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang di festival musim semi kampusnya.

Dan Sasuke mengutuk makhluk berisik kepala pink yang menamai dirinya sebagai **wanita** dan sedang bergelayut **manja** di lengannya.

Oh, sungguh melawan takdir!

"Sasuke-kun, kita ke stand itu, ya?" ajak wanita yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Ah, apa tidak ada kata-kata selain 'hn', sayang?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, Haruno!"

"Ah~ aku memang pintar untuk menarik perhatianmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang mengenalmu dengan baik, benar-benar calon istri yang baik 'kan, aku ini?" ujar Sakura dengan percaya dirinya.

Sasuke diam sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Dalam hatinya ia berbicara dengan bahasa warna-warni untuk mengutuk wanita yang mengaku sebagai 'calon istri'-nya.

Hell no!

Dan kini, ia mengutuk butler pribadinya –Naruto—karena dirinya menghilang disaat seperti ini.

Bukan! Bukan salah Naruto. Tadi, ia mengelilingi festival ini ditemani Naruto, dan ditengah jalan, Sakura tanpa basa-basi menyeret lengannya dan meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum Naruto hilang dari pandangan, Sasuke sempat melihat lengan Naruto ditarik pula oleh sepupunya, Sai. Dan pergi entah kemana.

Dan kenapa Sasuke mau pergi bersama Sakura?

Simpel, Sakura 'mengancam' akan memberitahu Fugaku bila Sasuke, tunangannya, bersikap kurang ajar, dan sangat-tidak-Uchiha-sekali.

Hei, bukannya Sasuke takut pada Ayahnya! Dia sedang malas berhubungan –apalagi berdebat—dengan Uchiha senior itu.

Persetan dengan ayahnya serta pertunangan dirinya dengan Sakura!

"Lihat, Sasuke-kun! Stand pameran lukisan anak-anak fakultas seni ramai sekali! Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" ajak Sakura.

'Yeah, setidaknya pameran lukisan tidaklah buruk. Mungkin bisa menginspirasi-ku untuk objek atau model fotoku yang baru,' pikir Sasuke.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke**

Sekarang aku menyesal menerima tawaran Sakura ikut kedalam stand pameran lukisan.

Tidak! Aku tidak membenci lukisan.

Harusnya aku ingat, pasti **setiap tahun **ada lukisan sepupuku, Sai, yang terpajang disana.

Aku tidak iri padanya, tapi—hey! Ayolah! Siapa yang tidak bosan melihat karya sepupumu terpajang di berbagai event melukis sejak umurmu tujuh tahun?

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pameran. Yah, kuakui anak-anak fakultas kesenian melukis memang berbakat semua. Lukisan mereka begitu indah, hidup dan menawan.

Di setiap lukisan, dibawahnya pasti ada nama pelukis yang membuatnya. Dan—tuh 'kan!—baru setengah perjalanan aku sudah melihat lima buah lukisan dengan nama 'Uchiha Sai' di bawahnya.

Sai sangat suka menggambar tentang binatang. Dan lukisan yang paling kusukai buatannya—yang sekarang terpajang di pameran-, berjudul 'When Nightmare has Come'. Menggambarkan pemandangan malam; bulan purnama, bintang kemerlap, dan seekor serigala putih yang duduk diatas atap berdiri dengan angkuh. Ekornya menjunjung keatas. Matanya memandang kearah pengunjung, dengan background cahaya bulan di belakangnya.

Simpel, namun 'hidup'.

Entah kenapa, aku sangat menyukai lukisan itu. Mungkin karena penampilanku yang seperti lukisan itu?

Gelap, angkuh, dan putih.

Setelah puas memandang lukisan Sai, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan mendapati Sakura sudah tidak ada di dekatku.

Kemana kepala pink itu?

Belum sempat pertanyaanku terjawab, di sebuah sudut pameran terdapat beberapa—bukan! Banyak sekali orang yang mengerubungi sudut itu. Mengerubungi lukisan, mungkin?

Sempat ku lihat sekelebat merah jambu di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Ah, apa yang membuat Sakura dan orang-orang itu tertarik?

Penasaran, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sudut pameran itu. Dengan susah payah, aku menerobos lautan orang-orang tersebut dan kini, aku sampai tepat di depan kanvas yang telah berhasil menarik hampir setengah pengunjung.

Lukisan itu di dominasi warna coklat muda dan coklat tua, Autumn. Gambar itu menempatkan setting di sebuah taman, karena di sela pepohonan itu, terdapat lampu yang biasa menghiasi taman.

Ditengah-tengah taman, terdapat seorang perempuan berambut pirang kemerahan berdiri. Ia memakai kimono sutra berwarna putih bercorak bunga tulip merah. Obi yang berwarna merah pula dengan bakiak sebagai alas kakinya.

Rambut panjangnya diikat kebelakang, kuncir satu dengan pita putih panjang. Beberapa anak rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai kedepan, membingkai wajah cantiknya. Tangan kiri gadis itu mengadah keatas. Sehelai daun kecoklatan jatuh di telapak kirinya.

Dibelakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak dan jabrik, mengalungkan kedua lengan putihnya di leher sang gadis. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke tengkuk sang gadis. Pemuda itu juga memakai kimono berwarna biru gelap dan putih dan bakiak sebagai alas kakinya. Sebuah katana tersarung rapi di pinggangnya.

Sempat terpaku aku melihat lukisan itu. Tak heran, banya sekali pengunjung yang tertarik dan melihat lukisan ini.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah tertarik pada sesuatu yang 'indah'. Tapi kini-oke, baiklah! Aku mengakui kalau lukisan ini benar-benar indah! Namun sebagai Uchiha, aku tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kekagumanku seperti orang lain. Aku tetap memasang wajah stoic milikku. Aku pun melihat papan nama dibawah lukisan itu.

.

"**Dream, Will Come True Someday"**

**Namikaze Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**

Hari ini, aku dan kelima sahabatku menemani Sasuke-sama ke festival kampus kami. Sejujurnya aku bingung, kok tumben Tuan Mudaku mau datang ketempat ramai seperti festival ini?

Ya, menjadi bodyguard selama hampir setahun untuknya, membuatku paham bagaimana sifat Sasuke-sama. Salah satunya, ia benci keramaian.

Hei, hei! Aku hanya butler pribadinya, tidak punya hak ikut campur 'kan?

Hari ini aku memakai kaus turtleneck putih yang kulapisi dengan jaket oranye-hitam kesayanganku. Jeans biru gelap dan sneakers putih menjadi bawahanku.

Dan kini, aku sedang mengelilingi festival seorang di-ah! Sebenarnya ada Sai-senpai disampingku, namun ia sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphone miliknya, dan itulah yang membuat aku merasa 'sendiri'.

Hmm, mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku tidak bersama Sasuke-sama?

Ah, tadi Tuan Muda-ku 'ditarik' oleh Sakura-hime. Sekarang aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hime' karena dia adalah calon istrinya Sasuke-sama.

Walau—jujur saja—aku agak segan memanggilnya 'hime', entah kenapa.

Dan beruntunglah aku 'ditarik' pula oleh Sai-senpai. Kami sudah berkeliling di area festival selama sepuluh menit, namun dia tidak juga bica—

"Hei, Naruto."

Astaga! Hampir copot jantungku karena panggilan Sai-senpai, "Y-Ya, senpai?"

"Ck, sudah kubilang berapa kali Naruto-kun, panggil aku 'Sai' saja. Hmm, aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, ayo ikut," Lagi, Sai menarikku berjalan ke-suatu-tempat-entah-dimana.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto –terpaksa—mempercepat lengkahnya karena Sai menyeretnya dengan setengah berlari. Makin lama, langkah Sai makin melambat dan sampailah mereka di sebuah stand yang berisi banyak sekali orang.

"Pameran lukisan?" tanya Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Yup, ayo masuk," ajak Sai.

Dengan susah payah dan berdesak-desakkan, Naruto dan Sai akhirnya berhasil memasuki pameran lukisan yang dikelola oleh para senpai jurusannya, Seni.

Naruto berdecak kagum melihat isi pameran tersebut. Senpai-senpainya benar-benar berbakat dalam hal melukis.

"I-Ini lukisan dari anak-anak fakultas seni 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Disini tidak ada hasil karya anak-anak jurusan psikologi ataupun sastra," Sai berusaha melucu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Kedua matanya masih menyapu seluruh ruangan tersebut. Selain senjata, melukis adalah bagian hidupnya. Dengan melukis, Naruto bisa meluapkan apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya. Terutama semua objek favoritnya.

"Ah! Ada lukisan Sai-senpai!" tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah sudut pameran. Ia tahu betul, senpainya ini sangat menyukai binatang, begitupun dengan objek lukisannya yang hampir selalu binatang.

"Ah, benar juga," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Ia pura-pura terkejut.

Naruto masih melihat-lihat lagi dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Bagaimana caranya mengetahui mana lukisan yang paling bagus?"

Sai tersenyum, "Kau lihat saja seberapa banyak orang yang mengerubungi lukisan tersebut."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Rata-rata semua lukisan disini banyak yang dikerubungi orang-orang karena sangat bagus.

'Hm, kalau begini jadi susah menentukkannya,'

Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah sudut yang juga dikerubungi orang-orang. Namun bedanya, sudut itu –yang Naruto yakini terdapat sebuah lukisan—lebih banyak jumlah orang-orangnya dibanding sudut-sudut lain. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan memotret lukisan itu.

"Sai, ano, mungkinkah itu lukisan yang paling bagus sehingga dikerubungi sebegitu banyak orang?"

"Hm, mungkin," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum misterius.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak memperhatikan senyuman Sai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut itu. Sebagus apakah lukisan yang dibuat salah satu senpainya?

Agak sudah juga ia melewati orang-orang itu karena sangat banyaknya. Beruntung ia memiliki badan yang ideal hingga mudah menyelip orang-orang. Ketika ia sampai pada barisan agak ditengah, ia terpaku.

'Lu-Lukisanku?'

Ya, itu lukisannya. Lukisan yang ia buat ketika berusaha menenangkan dirinya setelah bertemu Minato.

"Kau hebat, bila di jual, lukisan mu berharga paling tinggi di pameran ini."

Suara berat serta tepukan pelan dibahunya mengagetkan Naruto. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sai disebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Biasa saja."

"Jangan terlalu merendah, Naruto-kun. Itu kenyataan kok."

Naruto diam tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak percaya karena terpajangnya lukisan tersebut. Ah, seandainya ia bukan berprofesi sebagai bodyguard, ia pasti sudah mengejar beasiswa melukis ke Italia.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bodyguard, Naruto baru ingat kalau Tuan Mudanya tidak ada di dekatnya. Naruto mendadak cemas, takut jika Akatsuki muncul dan menyerang Sasuke. Namun kecemasannya hilang ketika ia melihat model rambut spike biru dongker milik tuannya menyembul diantara orang-orang ini.

Hei, Tuan Mudanya juga 'menikmati' karyanya?

Mendadak Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Ia mengawasi Tuan Mudanya dari jauh dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, waspada jika ada yang mencurigakan.

Setelah matanya lebih jeli mengamati, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Tuan Mudanya tidak sendiri. Ia bersama sang calon istri, Sakura.

Dan entah kenapa, ingin rasanya Naruto pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Ia pun membalikkan badannya, namun ditahan oleh Sai.

"Mau kemana?"

Beruntung Naruto berotak cerdas, ia segera merogoh kantung celananya "Aku mau menjawab telpon dari Kakashi-sensei, Sai-senpai. Permisi."

Dan pergilah Naruto, keluar dari pameran tersebut. Tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari sepasang mata, dan tatapan yang terlihat agak kesal dari sepasang mata yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah duduk di kursinya. Clipboard dan kertas yang digunakannya sedari tadi kini tergeletak di meja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi dan sejenak memejamkan matanya.

'Hehh, kapan ini semua berakhir? Aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa menikmati festival,' batinnya. Pemuda itu sudah nyaris tertidur ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Niisan?"

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan nampaklah iris mata berwarna kecoklatan. "Gaara? Kau sedang apa?"

Gaara melangkah memasuki kelas yang dipakai sebagai stand konseling dari para mahasiswa Fakultas Psikologi. Ia mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya, tepat disebelah Sasori.

"Kau lelah sekali sepertinya."

"Yah, sangat lelah," keluh Sasori. Kemudian ia menyamankan duduknya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan adik sepupunya. "Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak berkeliling?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bosan di festival seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menarik."

Sasori tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Gaara yang menimbulkan tatapan maut dari sang pemilik rambut. "Aku malah ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di area festival. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut aku disini terus. Dan yang 'konsultasi' denganku orangnya aneh-aneh. Aku jadi merasa seperti psikiater sungguhan. Padahal cita-citaku menjadi atlit anggar."

"Kau 'kan pintar bermain katana, itu bisa sedikit 'menyalurkan' hobimu," jelas Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya hanya kau yang menjadi konsultan disini?"

"Tidak. Teman-temanku yang lain sedang istirahat, sekarang giliran _shift_-ku, setengah jam lagi selesai," kemudian mata Sasori beralih dari Gaara kearah jendela yang berada dibelakangnya. "Gaara," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kira-kira, apa yang akan direncanakan Akatsuki itu lagi ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis, "Rencana Akatsuki? Bukankah mereka di bawah kendali Orochimaru?"

Sasori mendelik sebentar kearah Gaara, kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat** paham** bagaimana cara kerja Akatsuki itu. Merekalah yang harus diwaspadai, bukan si Ular itu."

Gaara menggeleng singkat, "Entahlah, Niisan. Sementara ini kita hanya bisa waspada dan jangan lengah."

Sasori tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. "Kau benar, aku setuju."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gunslinger Girl**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Namikaze's Millitary**

Di waktu yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda, seorang pria yang kira-kita berusia awal 25 tahun terlihat turun dari mobil sedan silver yang baru saja dinaikinya. Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gerbang besar dengan bangunan di dalamnya. Bangunan itulah tujuan utamanya.

Di dekat gerbang tersebut, terdapat pos jaga yang sekarang dihuni dua orang. Dua buah _barreta_ selalu terselip di jubah salah satu orang penjaga tersebut. Yang satu lagi membungkus samurainya dengan sarung samurai (saya gak tahu namanya, gomen) dan memanggul samurai tersebut di punggungnya.

Pria yang baru saja datang tadi, menyodorkan nametag kepada kedua penjaga tersebut. Tanda bahwa ia berhak masuk kedalam. Salah satu penjaga itu mencatat namanya. Yang satu lagi bertanya,

"Ada keperluan apa, Kakashi? Bukankah kau sedang menjalankan misi?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Kalian kaku sekali pada sahabat sendiri, Kotetsu dan Izumo. Aku kesini karena Master memanggilku."

"Kita harus bersikap profesional dalam bekerja, Kakashi," ucap Izumo ketika dirinya selesai mencatat. "Masuklah," ujarnya sambil menekan sebuah tombol kendali berwarna merah.

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia berjalan memasuki mobilnya lagi dan menjalankan mobilnya memasuki gerbang yang telah dibukanya. Ketika mobilnya sedang berada di posisi di tengah-tengah gerbang, sekelebat suara Kotetsu didengarnya.

"Hati-hati, Kakashi. Master sedang tidak ber-mood baik hari ini."

.

.

.

"Password?"

"Focus on the target, and win a succes."

"Silahkan masuk."

Pintu baja anti peluru yang bertuliskan 'Yellow Flash Master' tersebut terbuka. Sistem buka-tutupnya seperti lift.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya dengan amat hati-hati. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dirinya sangat tegang saat ini. Aura yang begitu menyeramkan menguar ketika ia memasuki ruang kerja sang master. Aburame Shino, butler pribadi Masternya mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

Kini Kakashi sedang berhadapan dengan punggung kursi putar sang Master. Masternya ini sangat suka menatap jendela.

"Kakashi?" panggil Minato, berusaha memastikan.

"Ya, ini saya," jawab Kakashi.

Bisa didengar Kakashi, Minato sedang menghela nafas, "Apakah keluarga Uchiha baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, selama beberapa bulan ini tidak ada kejadian yang berarti mengancam Uchiha-sama."

"Siapa yang menjaga Fugaku kalau kau kesini?"

"Rin, Master. Anda jangan khawatir, Rin bisa diandalkan."

"Hm, aku tahu," gumam Minato. Kemudian ia memutar kursinya dan berhadapan langsung dengan mantan anak muridnya.

Tidak berubah, masih dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tidak berubah, tatapan matanya terlihat hampa. Seolah-olah masalah hidupnya tidak pernah berakhir.

Kedua orang tersebut kini berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing setelah melihat lawan bicaranya. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berubah.

"Sebenarnya, Kakashi. Ada masalah lagi yang harus ku bicarakan padamu,"

"Apa itu, Master?"

Minato terdiam. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang cukup besar diruangan itu. Mata biru jernihnya yang terlihat hampa menatap keluar. Diluar sana terlihat Ibiki yang sedang melatih anak-anak berusia 11-15 tahun untuk latihan a la militer. Kini, anak-anak itu sedang berlatih merayap di lumpur, dan ada juga yang berlatih koprol kedepan dan sesekali menembakkan senapannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Kakashi. Aku sudah cukup tua, dan aku tidak akan lama lagi."

Kakashi hanya diam mendengar perkataan Minato, dan entah sejak kapan, ia merasakan bad feeling.

"Aku harus secepatnya mencari penggantiku untuk memimpin Namikaze's Millitary. Persetan dengan tradisi kakekku, yang mengharuskan keturunan Namikaze yang harus memimpin sekolah militer ini," umpat Minato. Kakashi dapat melihat, masternya itu baru saja mengatupkan buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih.

"Naruto bisa menjadi penerus Anda, Master." saran Kakashi.

Minato menghentikan kegiatan mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu melipatnya di dada. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kakashi.

Angkuh.

"Kau sedang menyarankan orang yang bahkan tidak aku anggap anak, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tertohok mendengarnya. Diam-diam ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, namun singkat. Ia meneguk ludah yang kini terasa sangat sulit baginya. Dan Kakashi terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

Minato menundukkan kepala, lalu mengangkatnya lagi dan menghadapkan wajahnya keluar jendela. "Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan, kau tahu Kakashi?" Minato menghela nafas, "Kurasa cukup sampai disini Namikaze's Millitary bertahan. Aku tak mempunyai siapapun untuk meneruskan Akademi ini. Kyuubi telah mati, Deidara menghilang, dan Naruto? Anak lemah itu tidak akan berguna."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menunduk. "Master. Deidara masih hidup."

Dengan cepat Minato berbalik dan menatap tajam Kakashi, "Masih hidup? Lalu sekarang dia dimana? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kemari? Bodoh!" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Tidak bisa, Master. Deidara sekarang bergabung dengan grup Akatsuki."

Mata Minato membelalak. Terlalu pahit menerima kenyataan bahwa anak lelakinya kini bergabung dengan grup yang menjadi buronan seluruh negri. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi, lemas.

Jeda beberapa menit. Minato terlalu terpukul hingga ia susah merangkai beberapa pertanyaan untuk Kakashi. Setelah dirinya sudah agak tenang, ia bertanya lagi. "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana?"

"Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu, Master. Saya bertemu dengannya ketika berada di Terowongan di dekat perbatasan kota Konoha-Suna. Ia meledakkan bom di Terowongan tersebut untuk mencelakakan kami. Setelah itu saya sempat bertarung dengannya menggunakan pistol, namun ia kabur dengan salah satu partnernya, entah siapa," jelas Kakashi.

Minato mengangguk singkat. "Deidara adalah anakku. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah buronan saat ini. Suruh Shikamaru mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang Akatsuki, terlebih Deidara. Kau dan Rin, sebisa mungkin kalian tangkap Deidara dan bawa kesini. Kalau perlu, kau bisa meminta bantuan Naruto atau salah satu temannya."

"Saya mengerti, Master."

Minato mengangguk singkat, "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ha'i Master, saya permisi dulu. Arigatou," Kakashi menunduk hormat dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang sang Master, dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gunslinger Girl**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dan disinilah Naruto, berdiri tepat diluar Pameran Lukisan. Dan detik kemudian, ia menyadari betapa bodohnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari pameran, walau jelas-jelas Tuan Muda-nya berada di dalam.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan mendapati Tenten disebelahnya.

"Tenten? Aku baru saja selesai menjawab telpon Kakashi-sensei," ujarnya berbohong.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak? Aku lelah sekali berkeliling festival ini mencari mereka berdua," kata Tenten.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat mereka. Memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, daritadi aku merasakan _bad feeling_. Aku ingin memastikan Shikamaru kalau ia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan di festival ini."

"Kau tidak menghubunginya lewat wireless?"

"Aku lupa membawanya."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia paham dengan sifat Tenten, yang sering merasa curiga. Dan terkadang, firasatnya itu benar.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menghubunginya," ujar Naruto. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan wirelessnya dari kantong jaketnya.

.

"Ah, aku belum kenyang!" keluh Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau 'kan sudah menghabiskan dua porsi takoyaki, masakan belum kenyang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum, hehe."

"Huh, merepotkan."

Shikamaru dan Kiba baru saja membeli takoyaki disalah satu penjual makanan di festival. Kini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan, entah mau menuju kemana.

"Kresek..kresek."

Mereka segera memperlambat langkah dan menajamkan pendengaran. Wireless yang berada di telinga mereka mengeluarkan suara.

"Naruto disini. Shikamaru? Ganti."

"Shikamaru masuk. Ada apa Naruto? Ganti," jawab Shikamaru sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuat curiga orang-orang yang lewat. Sedangkan Kiba disebelahnya hanya diam mendengarkan sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan? Ganti."

Hening sejenak. Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ada, kalian berhati-hatilah dan tetap waspada. Sekarang posisimu dimana? Ganti."

"Aku di depan pameran lukisan bersama Tenten. Baiklah, terimakasih," dan terputuslah komunikasi tersebut.

Setelah Naruto memutuskan saluran, Shikamaru menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kiba memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Kiba dengan kesal.

"Bukan menemukan, lebih tepatnya 'menyadari' sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan itu terjadi tepat sebelum Naruto menghubungiku."

"'Menyadari'? Maksudnya?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Arah jam 11. Aku melihat kilat teropong terarah pada kita. Kita sedang diawasi dari jauh oleh seseorang. Waspadalah," perintah Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ya."

Kemudian Shikamaru membetulkan letak wireless-nya, "Shikamaru disini. Sasori? Ganti."

Selang beberapa detik, sebuah suara terdengar dari wireless Shikamaru, "Sasori masuk. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Ganti."

"Bagus, apa Gaara ada bersamamu? Ganti."

"Ada, dia disampingku. Apa kau bersama Kiba? Ganti."

"Ya. Sekarang kalian bergegas ke pameran lukisan. Kita akan bertemu disana. Ganti."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori dan Gaara akan segera kesini," jelas Naruto.

"Apa Shikamaru menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya. Firasatmu benar lagi, Tenten. Kau hebat."

"Sebenarnya aku berharap firasatku salah."

Naruto diam tdak menjawab. Mata birunya terus mengamati seluruh area festival, waspada. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari pameran.

"Tenten, terus waspada. Sasuke-sama sudah keluar dari pameran, kemungkinan Akatsuki ada disekitar si-"

DOR!

Naruto mematung seketika. Perkataannya terputus oleh suara tembakan-entah-darimana. Dan seseorang yang sedang lewat tepat disampingnya langsung ambruk seketika.

"Argh!" jerit orang itu, seorang laki-laki.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki telah jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Betisnya berdarah terkena peluru yang ditembakkan barusan.

'Orang ini kena. Jangan-jangan target tembakkan mereka adalah—aku?'

Sontak itu membuat seluruh orang di sekitar TKP menjerit dan berteriak panik. Mereka saling berlari-larian menjauh.

"Tenten, segera ketempat Sasuke-sama!" perintah Naruto.

"Baik!"

Mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura begitu ketakutan sambil berlindung dibalik punggung Sasuke. Sedangan Sasuke hanya diam, namun bola matanya sedikit membelalak.

.

"Sasuke-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan cemas ketika ia dan Tenten sampai.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, sedikit lega.

DOR!

Kembali tembakkan di luncurkan. Naruto mengeluarkan handgun miliknya dari kantong celana. "Tenten, lindungi Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-hime. Aku akan membalas tembakan itu," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, hati-hati!"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan ketempat TKP seorang laki-laki yang terkena tembak tadi. Di tangannya telah teracung dua buah pistol jenis _FN FNP-45 _di kedua tangannya.

"Keluar kalian!" teriaknya.

Tak ada respon.

Naruto menembak beberapa kali untuk memancing musuh yang telah membuat kekacauan di festival. Namun nihil, tidak ada yang keluar.

Yang ada hanya bunyi denging peluru yang tepat meluncur kearahnya.

.

"Cepat! Barusan aku mendengar bunyi tembakkan!" seru Kiba yang kini berada beberapa langkah di depan Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki sialan!" umpat Shikamaru sembari menyamakan larinya dengan Kiba.

.

"Orang-orang mulai berlarian. Apakah Akatsuki melancarkan tembakkan?" tanya Gaara disela-sela larinya.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Sasori. "Sudah dimulai."

.

DOR!

BRAK!

Dan kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat, sebuah tembakan diluncurkan lagi menuju Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari adanya tembakan dan tidak merasakan sakitnya peluru yang menancap ditubuhnya.

Yang ia dengar hanya bunyi 'brak', dan pantatnya terasa sakit.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Sebuah suara menariknya lagi dari pikirannya ke dunia nyata. Ketika Naruto menyadari, dirinya sudah berpindah beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dengan posisi duduk.

'Jangan-jangan?'

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Tuan Mudanya tengah memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Sasuke menyelamatkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama! A-apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak bisa menghindari serangan?"

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. 'Bodoh! Naruto baka!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke-sama. Anda tidak apa-apa? Mari saya bantu berdiri," Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sasuke bangun.

"Ah, tidak kena ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat sekarat."

Sebuah suara yang diyakini Naruto sebagai pelaku tembakkan, terdengar dari arah belakang. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, dengan topi seperti caping dengan lonceng disisinya, menutupi wajahnya.

"Akatsuki," desis Sasuke.

Naruto mengacungkan pistolnya, "Buka topimu dan perlihatkan wajahmu, keparat!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," orang berjubah Akatsuki itu melepas topinya yang mengakibatkan loncengnya berbunyi.

Detik berikutnya, pistol yang di genggam Naruto terjatuh. Badan Naruto gemetar, dan kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Deidara-niisan?"

Deidara menyeringai kejam. "Lama tak jumpa, Naruto. Sebenarnya aku masih rindu melihat wajah adik kecilku, tapi—" Deidara mengacungkan pistolnya kearah Naruto. "—seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku lebih senang melihat wajahmu saat sekarat. Selamat tinggal!"

DOR!

Dan meluncurlah satu peluru lagi.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Still Alive?**

**COMPLETED**

**.**

**.**

***) Jujur, rumor tentang itu hasil pemikiran saya sendiri. Saya pikir musim semi 'kan banyak bunga mekar tuh, jadinya para cowok bisa dengan mudah metik mawar terus dikasih ke ceweknya deh, so sweet :***

**Notes :**

Minal Aidin wal Faidzin, Minna-san :D

Err, hai Minna-san *pasang muka innocent plus watados*

*Death Glare by Minna-san* *preparing to killed me*

Okeh oke saya tahu saya salah karena lama ngupdet fic ini. Sebulan penuh saya benar-benar 'dihajar' oleh kegiatan sekolah, ekskul dan remedial. Gomeenn T.T. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya membuat chap ini sedikit-lebih-panjang.

Untuk chap depan, saya gatau mau update kapan, mungkin agak lama karena saya masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan, saya mohon reader maklum

**Special Thanks to :**

**no name, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Reader-chan, no name 2, nanao yumi, NanaMithrEe, Yuki Uta Nakigoe, kyuki-uchiha, Ox69, Namikaze Kokyuu, Rosanaru, Cassie Disandi, Devil Brain, Zxc, Uchiha cucHan clyne, monkey D eimi, Uchiha Kagamie, Airi Princess'Darkness AngeL, Ace Sam Luffy.**

mohon maaf belum bisa membalas pertanyaan kalian, di chap depan saya akan membalasnya.**  
><strong>

**Kritik, saran, review, flame (dg alasan logis) saya terima.**

**Regards,**

**Mai.**

**Jakarta,**

**05.09.11**


End file.
